Pesky Feelings
by angel0wonder
Summary: COMPLETE! Brooke and Rachel constantly fight. You'd almost think there was something going on between those two...BRACHEL!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My muse demanded this. I figured it'd be fun to write.

Disclaimer: I own a cardboard box and a shopping cart. Nothing that really relates to this :p

* * *

Brooke roughly pulled Rachel by the arm into an empty classroom at halftime during a Raven's baskeball game.

Brooke was furious; Rachel could almost see the steam coming out of Brooke's ears. She smirked to herself at the thought, pleased. She considered Brooke to be much more interesting when she was angry.

Once Brooke shut the door behind them she turned on Rachel.

"What the hell was that?" the cheer captain demanded in a harsh voice. Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"THAT was me saving your ass in front of everyone. This does not sound like a 'thank you' to me." Rachel replied sarcastically. Brooke scoffed.

"I don't need YOU of all people to 'save' me! You are just trying to take control of the team away from me and everyone can see that! You need to keep your skanky hands off my squad!" Brooke yelled at her while pushing an accusing finger into Rachel's shoulder. Rachel smacked the finger aside and stepped closer to the other cheerleader threateningly.

"It isn't my fault some people just lack any sort of leadership skills! And you're not one to talk about being skanky."

Rachel saw the signs before it happened. The clenched fists, the tightened jaw, and especially the flames that burned in Brooke's eyes were all flashing warnings.

That's why she caught Brooke's hand aimed to strike her in midair. Brooke growled and launched her other hand with the intent of smacking this skank in the face. But Rachel surprised her again when she caught that one also and forced both hands behind Brooke's back. Rachel then forcefully pushed Brooke into the wall behind her and pinned the struggling Brooke against it, pressing her body firmly against the other girl to keep her there since her hands were occupied keeping Brooke restrained.

"What the hell are you doing?" Brooke asked angrily, surprised at being manhandled, especially by Rachel. She had to clamp her mouth shut to keep herself from gasping at the extreme contact. The curves of Rachel's body melded in such a feminine way to hers.

"Trying to keep you under control. What do you think I'm doing?" Rachel said so close that Brooke could feel her breath against her face.

"Well, this could have been construed into other things entirely, don't you think?" Brooke spat back. Rachel gave her one of THOSE smiles. One of those damn smiles of hers that just had to look so damn sexy.

"Brooke, you naughty girl." Rachel's smile grew wider when Brooke's cheeks flamed. "Who's the one with the dirty thoughts now?" Rachel taunted. She let her eyes trail to Brooke's lips. That's when Rachel herself noticed the sexual implications of their current position. And how incredibly kissable Brooke's lips were.

Rachel transferred both of Brooke's hands into one of her own and let the other one raise itself up to Brooke's jaw line. Brooke stayed perfectly still and kept her eyes on Rachel's face.

"Although…" Rachel let that word linger as she trailed her finger along Brooke's jaw, down her neck, over her chest and across Brooke's taut abdomen.

"I wouldn't exactly be offended by such thoughts." Rachel said in a low purr. Brooke visibly shuddered but kept her eyes open in a glare. Rachel smirked as she lifted her eyes to Brooke's face once again. This time when she looked Brooke's face was flushed and her chest heaved up and down, though not in anger anymore. Her pupils had dilated as she gazed at Rachel intensely almost in an angry but enticing way. Brooke's eyes glanced down at Rachel's lips then back to her eyes.

Rachel didn't need any more encouragement as she leaned her head in to kiss Brooke. Brooke met her halfway. Their lips met ferociously and Brooke's lips parted immediately, letting their tongues swirl together in a battle of domination.

Rachel released Brooke's hands to hold her hips while Brooke's newly released hands tangled themselves in Rachel's hair to pull her head closer to hers. Rachel moaned into the kiss.

Brooke's body enflamed when she felt Rachel's thumb brush the underside of her breast. Brooke gasped but Rachel attacked her lips with her own again. Rachel let one of her hands trail south along Brooke's back to slip underneath the waistband of Brooke's skirt. Brooke felt Rachel's hand cup one of her cheeks to force their hips even closer together and she arced her back into Rachel.

Brooke's lips separated from Rachel's to kiss a trail along her jaw and nipped at Rachel's ear lobe before bringing it into her mouth. Rachel started leaving wild, open mouth kisses down Brooke's neck and along her collarbone. Brooke whimpered into Rachel's ear when she bit down on a sensitive spot, which made her crazy with lust.

Brooke's body was on fire and she wanted Rachel like she never wanted anyone else in her life. It had never been like this, not even with Lucas. Electricity crackled around their bodies.

Brooke's fingers still holding Rachel's hair tightly in her hand pulled Rachel's head back up to her lips as they kissed with passionate lust. From that point on it was only lips, tongues, limbs and skin as they unleashed each other's most primal fantasies.

That's when a sound slowly started invading their own little world they had created in their passion. At first they completely ignored it but it became louder and more insistent as time passed. It sounded vaguely like the pounding of a door. Rachel was the first to pull back her lips from where they were attached to Brooke's throat. Brooke groaned in protest and Rachel gave her a small apologetic smile. Their foreheads leaned together breathing in each other's air.

"Damn." Brook mumbled. "That's the third time we get interrupted this week." Rachel chuckled at that and gave Brooke's nose a quick kiss before they started untangling themselves.

"Hello! Brooke? Rachel? I hope you two aren't strangling each other in there. Open the door!" Peyton's voice sounded from the other side of the door. Brooke rolled her eyes in annoyance as she adjusted her Raven's cheerleading uniform. Rachel smoothed down her hair.

"Easy there Brooke Davis." Rachel said sarcastically. Brooke scowled at Rachel, the redhead responding with a knowing smirk.

"Brooke? Rachel! Seriously, this is not cool!" Peyton's voice shouted through the locked door.

Brooke groaned and yanked the door open which caused Peyton's fist to almost collide with Brookes face. Fortunately Rachel grabbed Brooke by the hips and yanked her back before Peyton could have touched her.

Peyton's eyes widened in surprise and immediately dropped her hand to her side and smiled sheepishly at them.

"Oops." She muttered. Brooke pulled away from Rachel's protective grip on her and looked annoyingly at Peyton.

"What was all that pounding for? Didn't you know I was busy... yelling at Rachel."

Rachel stood directly behind Brooke and smiled at Peyton over Brooke's shoulder.

"Well, you two were "yelling" for a long time now." Peyton made air quotes with her fingers for emphasis. "I was beginning to think you two killed each other." She added jokingly.

"What are you implying here?" Brooke snapped. "Because I assure you, I was just yelling at Rachel for, um... I'm mad at her because she..." Brooke smacked her forehead with her fist. She couldn't think a damn coherent thought with Rachel breathing on her neck.

Damn that gorgeous redhead!

"She was yelling at me for saving her ass earlier." Rachel supplied.

"Yeah, that! Thank you, Rachel." Brooke said breathing a sigh of relief. Rachel's smile became wider while Peyton looked even more confused.

"I mean, not thank you for saving my ass, but for... Wait! You totally did not save my ass! You know what, I'm mad at you so why don't you just be quiet back there!" Brooke sputtered. Rachel bit the inside of her cheek to keep from bursting out into laughter.

Peyton raised her eyebrows at them in mild amusement, but finally cleared her throat.

"Um, they kind of need you down there in the gymnasium Brooke." Peyton said. Brooke's eyes focused back on Peyton and bit her tongue.

One side of Brooke's brain was totally dedicated on restraining herself from slamming the door in Peyton's face, throwing Rachel down on the nearest surface and having her way with her. The other side of her brain was screaming to do it. Brooke inwardly tried to silence her thoughts to process what Peyton was saying.

"Uh, can it wait? I'm not done... yelling at Gatina here." Brooke managed to get out.

"Yeah, Brooke here has to teach me a lesson." Rachel said directly into Brooke's neck causing Brooke's mind to burst into flames.

Peyton shook her head. "I don't think so. We're up in a couple of minutes."

Brooke inwardly groaned and turned to Rachel.

"Rachel, behave yourself!" Brooke turned back to face Peyton.

"Peyton, don't interrupt me while I'm yelling at Rachel!"

Brooke then hurriedly brushed past Peyton and down the hallway in quick strides, trying to get out of there before things got out of hand. Peyton's eyebrows furrowed together as she and Rachel watched Brooke striding quickly down the hall until she turned a corner and disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" she said into the empty hallway. Rachel smiled her trademark smile at her.

"We were just arguing, as usual." Rachel responded innocently before she stepped out of the room herself and strutted down the hall after Brooke with her usual confident strides.

"Something's happening alright." Rachel said under her breath as she turned the corner. She smiled genuinely when she saw Brooke leaning on some lockers waiting for her. Brooke showed a small smile in return.

Peyton was left alone standing in front of the now empty classroom door. She shook her head. "I probably wouldn't want to know."

* * *

I might continue this...Depends on general response.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: By popular demand I'm officially continuing this story. Thank you to my reviewers for the encouragement. You all get a virtual cookie ;)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Rachel and Brooke do not belong to me. _Unfortunately_.

* * *

Rachel stood outside the gymnasium door looking in through the small window. She smiled as Brooke started running around yelling at different squad members to get the steps right.

Rachel had been purposefully late to practice today. Not that she would admit it, but she just wanted to watch Brooke.

Ever since they started their own strange version of something resembling a relationship, Brooke went from annoying whiny bitch Brooke, to Sexy Brooke right in front of her eyes. Everything she did was sexy to Rachel now. Her walk was sexy, her laugh was sexy, her angry face was sexy, her sneeze was sexy, and the way she freaking ate was sexy.

Damn, pesky feelings.

Rachel is not stupid. She had always known Brooke was attractive. But now it's like everything has zoom-in lens focused on everything Brooke did. She wasn't sure exactly what it was her and Brooke were doing. It was like a game they were playing. They'd be all over each other in private, but then they'd pretend they totally hate each other when other people were around.

It was weird. But Rachel was sure having a lot of fun with it. She'll play Brooke's little game. For now, anyway.

Game face on, Rachel threw open the gymnasium doors and zeroed in on Davis.

"NO! You guys are doing it all wrong! How many times do I have to go over this routine with you...?" Brooke trailed off as she heard the doors open and close. She looked over in that direction and froze.

In strode Rachel Gatina, as if in freaking slow motion. Brooke double checked around her to see if anyone else was moving in slow motion.

Nope. Seems only Rachel has the power to slow time itself so Brooke could take in everything as she walked in.

Rachel kept her eyes on Brooke's the whole time as she walked toward her.

Rachel's always confident strut seemed to have a little more hip movement, her well muscled legs looking extra smooth today. Her red hair looked to have extra bounce with every step, as the lights overhead made it shine. Her swagger oozed not only sexuality, but sensuality. Brooke half expected a flock of doves to fly out in the background.

Rachel smirked at Brooke's obvious ogling. Brooke shut her mouth which was previously hanging open.

This took place in about 3 seconds.

Then Brooke was on her. Though, not in the way either of them would have preferred.

"Gatina! You are half an hour late for practice!" Brooke yelled at her.

"Missed you too, Brooke." Rachel said sarcastically as she walked past her. Brooke scowled at her retreating back. She would never admit she had been waiting anxiously for the redhead to arrive. She quickly went after her.

"If you are late one more time, I'll have your ass for it!" Brooke yelled at Rachel again. Rachel chuckled.

"I'll make a point to be late more often, _captain_." Rachel winked at Brooke suggestively. Brooke scoffed.

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Bitch!"

"Skank!"

The two young women eyed each other in distaste while the rest of the squad watched awkwardly.

"Alright you two." Peyton broke in. "Let's try to keep the peace...for once."

Rachel and Brooke continued in a staring contest until Rachel smirked and walked to her spot in line. Brooke breathed a sigh of relief. If Rachel had continued staring at her with those bedroom eyes she would have jumped her in front of the whole damn cheer squad.

'Jeez, that girl makes me hot.' Rachel thought to herself.

"OK people, let's try this one more time." Brooke said to the group.

Sometime later...

"How many times do I have to tell you Gatina, my squad, my routine!" Brooke yelled at the frustrated redhead.

"Your so-called routine doesn't work! It would be better if you just listened to me one damn time!" Rachel yelled back.

The rest of the cheerleaders were lounging on the bleachers chatting casually, not really caring for the fight that has now become routine during practices.

"Why the heck do they fight so much?" Haley grumbled to Peyton, who was sitting next to her. "I mean, they've always hated each other. But there's something...different lately. I can't really put my finger on it." Haley mused as she watched Rachel and Brooke below now using exaggerated hand motions with their voices.

"I have a theory." Peyton piped up. Haley turned her gaze to her and raised an eyebrow.

"For the past couple of weeks, they've been doing the same fighting routine. When it gets heated up, Brooke would pull Rachel into a separate room far away and stay there for quite a while, claiming she's going to 'yell' at Rachel." Peyton said. Haley looked confused.

"Yeah, so?"

Peyton rolled her eyes as if Haley wasn't getting the point.

"Every time Brooke does that, I eventually follow. The doors are always locked, and Brooke always seems pissed that I'm there." Peyton raised her eyebrows, willing Haley to connect the dots. Haley still looked confused.

"Com'on Haley! Those two are totally doing it!" Peyton whispered. Haley's mouth fell open.

"No way, Brooke isn't...she'd never...you really think so?" Haley looked skeptical.

"I'm almost certain." Peyton replied. They continued watching the battle below, Brooke and Rachel in each other's faces, yelling and waving their hands angrily. Then Brooke grabbed Rachel above the elbow and started dragging her toward the exit.

"That's it Gatina! You and I need to talk! I'm going teach you a lesson about who's in charge around here!" Brooke said loudly dragging Rachel out of the room.

Peyton smiled at Haley.

"Ten bucks says their doing the deed." Peyton challenged Haley. Haley narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"You're on!"

* * *

Brooke locked the classroom door securely behind her.

"You know, we never really think about what classroom we're trashing." Rachel said. Brooke turned to her.

"Nah, this was my old math teacher's classroom. He totally deserves to have it trashed." Brooke mused. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Nice to know our little escapades have evil alternate purposes." Rachel sent a teasing smile in Brooke's direction. Brooke smiled back.

"You know, as Captain, I really do have to punish you.." Brooke said in a low voice starting to advance on Rachel.

"Oh really? Have I caused you any problems?" Rachel played along. She took a teasing step back as Brooke took a step forward.

"Arguing with me. Showing up late. Getting me all hot and bothered. You need to be disciplined for these little breeches of etiquette." The back of Rachel's knees bumped into the teacher's desk. She placed her hands on the desk behind her and leaned back. Brooke stood directly in front of her and placed a hand on Rachel's hip, leaning in.

"Shall we discuss the terms of my punishment?" Rachel said in a hoarse voice close to Brooke's face. Brooke looked into Rachel's now dark eyes.

"How 'bout I show you?" Brooke reached behind Rachel and with a dramatic sweep, pushed all the objects of the desk aside where it landed on the floor. Brooke had a satisfied look on her face. Rachel looked slightly amused.

"I'm down with that." Rachel said curtly.

Brooke placed both of her hands on Rachel's hips and pushed her onto the desk so she was now in a seating position. Brooke stood in between Rachel's legs and wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist. Rachel wrapped her arms around Brooke's shoulders and pulled Brooke's head to hers.

Their kiss was hungry and full of longing. Rachel smiled into the kiss. She felt totally happy in Brooke's arms.

Brooke separated to pull Rachel's top over her head. Rachel lifted her arms to help and their mouths crashed together again. Brooke's hands wandered up and down the smooth skin of Rachel's back while Rachel raked her fingers through Brooke's hair and hiked up her knees over Brooke's hips.

Brooke moaned when she felt Rachel grind into her and nipped at the redheads wet lips. Her hand found its way to Rachel's well-muscled thigh, raking her nails lightly up and down while continuing to taste and devour Rachel's mouth.

Rachel further grounded her pelvis with Brooke's when Brooke started leaving a trail of wet kisses along her neck. She teasingly slid a bra strap off and nipped at the skin there, causing Rachel's eyes to flutter shut and gasp at the sensations. Brooke's hands, one on each thigh, slid under Rachel's skirt where she cupped her cheeks, pulling the redhead closer, encouraging the circular grinding movements she was already making.

Their lips mashed together again, tongues swirling. One of Brooke's hands finally made it behind Rachel to unhook her bra, releasing Rachel's breasts, where Brooke immediately warmed them with her mouth and tongue. Rachel instinctively wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist, one hand on the back of Brooke's head, the other making scratch marks under Brooke's top along her back.

Brooke swirled the nipple in her mouth with her tongue, then gently biting down making Rachel gasp and moan her name. She paid the same treatment to Rachel's other breast while kneading the other one with her hand.

Rachel pulls the brunettes head back to hers, kissing her desperately as if Brooke's mouth was air and she was drowning. Brooke pushed Rachel all the way down onto the desk, not once breaking contact with Rachel's demanding lips. She settles her body on top of the redhead, hooking one arm around her waist and the other clutching the leg that has wrapped itself around her hips.

Brooke tastes her way along Rachel's collarbone and in between the valley of Rachel's breasts, the skin already covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She pauses as she smiles into Rachel's skin, chuckling lightly. Rachel looks down at her, a question in her eyes. Brooke brings her face to hover over Rachel's.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asks in a hoarse whisper, looking up into Brooke's smiling face. She felt Brooke's hands pushing the fabric of her skirt up over her hips. Brooke lowers her head to run her tongue over Rachel's bottom lip.

"I'm gonna Brooke you up." Brooke whispers huskily against Rachel's lips. She kisses her deeply, hungrily plunging her tongue into Rachel's mouth. When they separate she looks down at her again. A smile was tugging at the corners of Rachel's mouth.

"Then what are you waiting for Brooke Davis?" she pants out, Brooke's hand feeling the inside of her thighs. "Brooke me up."

Pleased to find Rachel was not wearing any underwear, Brooke plunged three fingers into Rachel's aching hole without warning. She watched as Rachel threw her head back against the desk gasping as she arced her back into Brooke's body. Brooke slid her fingers out slowly, then plunged them back in deeply. Rachel's hips bucked, encouraging the brunette to quicken her pace, but Brooke kept up the teasing pace.

Rachel whimpered as Brooke's thumb circled her clit, and then rubbed it. Rachel buried her face in the crook of Brooke's neck.

"Enough teasing." Rachel managed to get out between her ragged breaths. Brooke smiled into Rachel's hair.

"You have to say it first." Brooke's fingers took another deep plunge, causing Rachel to growl at her.

"Fuck you."

Brook laughed at Rachel's resistance. "Maybe later, but only if you say what I want to hear."

Rachel groaned in annoyance before her lips brushed the shell of the brunette's ear. "Please fuck me, Brooke. Please."

Brooke needed no other encouragement as her fingers immediately quickened their pace in Rachel's slick heat.

"Oh god, Brooke" Rachel gasped, meeting every thrust of Brooke's fingers with her hips. Her arms clung to the brunette, digging her nails into her shoulders and her teeth into Brooke's neck.

Rachel's primal noises encouraged Brooke as she slid her fingers rapidly in and out of the redhead, thinking she might cum herself just by watching her partner.

"Brooke, oh my...yes! God, I'm gonna..."

pound, pound, pound The sound of the door pounding was unmistakable as Brooke and Rachel stared at each other wide eyed, their movements frozen.

"Oh Brooke!" They heard Peyton on the other side of the door say in a sing song voice. Rachel felt like crying tears of frustration.

"Watja' doing?" she sounded amused. Brooke lost it.

"I swear to God Peyton, that if you don't go away I'll never speak to you again!" Brooke screamed, Rachel making choking noises under her.

"Ok!" Peyton said cheerily back, the sound of foot falls moving away from the door.

Rachel came immediately after Brooke resumed her movements, the sound of Brooke's name bursting from her mouth muffled in Brooke's neck. A kaleidoscope of colors burst behind her eyelids as she reached her high. Her hips rose one last time, Brooke continuing her movements until Rachel went limp against her.

Rachel's chest heaved up and down, her skin covered in sweat, hair plastered to her face. Brooke kissed her on the ear, the cheek, her nose, and finally a tender lingering kiss on the lips. Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she was mesmerized by Brooke's eyes, naked with emotion. She reached a hand to Brooke's face and lifted her head to give her another tender kiss.

Their foreheads rested against each other as they exchanged small kisses. Rachel's thumb stroked Brooke's face as Brooke did the same. She smiled faintly.

"Remind me to get in trouble more often." Rachel whispered softly. Brooke smiled and Rachel felt weak all over again.

"Remind me to punish you more often." Brooke whispered back, teasingly. Rachel smiled and sighed happily against Brooke's mouth. They kissed again.

Neither of them wanted to get out of the classroom and into reality.

* * *

"Well, do you believe me now?" Peyton asked Haley who was walking beside her as they moved away from the door. Haley begrudgedly reached into her pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill. Peyton snatched it from her with a smirk. Haley rolled her eyes at her.

"Whatever, Peyton. I think I wouldn't have wanted to know anyway."

* * *

Hope this made brachel fans happy :) R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Here's more for Brachel fans ;)

* * *

"Open wide, this planes coming in for a landing!" Brooke said before making engine sounds and sending the spoon she was holding on a complicated journey to Rachel's mouth. Rachel opened her mouth and accepted the spoon full of ice cream. She looked up into Brooke's eyes which were twinkling in amusement and rolled her own eyes.

"I can't believe I'm letting you feed me." Rachel grumbled in mild embarrassment.

"Oh, com'on Rachel! Most men would run through a field of rabid squirrels to be fed by moi." Brooke said dramatically, offering another spoon full of ice cream to the red head.

"Well, thanks, but I already know you're a slut." Rachel said sarcastically before opening her mouth to be fed. Brooke snickered. Rachel stuck out her tongue at her.

The two girls were currently on Brooke's bed. Brooke sat with her back against the headboard while Rachel was lying beside her, her arms thrown behind her head nonchalantly.

"I bet you're just trying to make me fat." Rachel mused. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Pity party for the fat kid. I get it." Rachel elbowed the brunette beside her.

"Ow! That hurt my feelings Rachel." Brooke said in mock hurt, eying the bit of ice cream she spilled on Rachel's chest. Rachel raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you going to clean that up or what?"

Rachel's breath hitched in her throat when she felt Brooke's tongue on her chest, 'cleaning' the spilled ice cream. The brunette continued licking up Rachel's neck until she reached her mouth where she captured the redhead's lips in a slow probing kiss.

Brooke parted and went back to her ice cream, leaving an aroused Rachel. Rachel cleared her throat and scooted a bit closer to Brooke.

"So, you got any plans for today?" Rachel asked casually, running a finger lightly down Brooke's arm.

"Surprisingly, no." Brooke mused. "What about you?" Rachel's wandering hand lightly ran the length of Brooke's exposed skin on her leg.

"Nothing is coming to mind right now." Rachel murmured looking up at Brooke. The brunette formed a flirty smile on her lips.

"I guess we're just stuck with each other than." Brooke said running her hand through Rachel's thick hair.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Rachel said in a suggestive tone.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Brooke asked looking down at Rachel's form now pressed against her. Rachel shrugged.

"Just ice cream." Brooke raised an eyebrow as the redhead leaned across her body to reach for the carton of ice cream on Brooke's side.

Rachel straddled Brooke's hips; spoon in one hand, carton of ice cream in the other. Brooke watched her with curious eyes as Rachel raised the sweet treat to her lips slowly and licked the spoon clean.

"This is good stuff." Rachel said slyly to an aroused Brooke.

"I hate you." Brooke groaned. Rachel leaned forward, her face only a few inches away from Brooke's.

"I hate you too Brooke Davis." she said before she placed her lips firmly on Brooke's. She softly sucked on the brunettes lower lip before running her tongue over it, the other girl parting her lips to allow for access. Brooke's arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer as Rachel continued kissing her.

Rachel pulled back just as Brooke was getting into it. Brooke tried to lean in but Rachel leaned back, a smile tugging at her lips. Brooke pouted slightly, which made Rachel smile wider as she scooped some ice cream with the spoon and let it hover in front of Brooke's lips. Brooke accepted it, her eyes never leaving Rachel's.

"One for you," Rachel said before leaning her head against Brooke's.

"Ten for me." she murmured before her lips crashed with Brooke's, tasting the sweetness in a bruising kiss. She pushed Brooke roughly up against the headboard, Brooke's hands tangling themselves in her hair. Rachel pushed up the fabric of Brooke's tank and splayed her fingers across the brunette's flat stomach, sending shudders up Brooke's spine.

Rachel grounded her hips with Brooke's, still kissing her hard. Her lips made it to Brooke's neck biting down slightly before running her tongue over the irritated skin making Brooke moan with pleasure. Brooke never noticed when her tank top and bra got ripped off her body. Rachel grabbed Brooke's legs by the backs of the knees and roughly pulled Brooke back so she was now lying flat on the bed with Rachel leaning over her body.

Rachel smiled devilishly down at Brooke before reaching her hand into the carton of melting ice cream and scooping out a good potion.

Brooke gasped when she felt Rachel rub the ice cream on both her breasts and stomach, making her nipples harden immediately at the cold contact. Rachel lowered her head and started lapping up the sticky sweet substance from Brooke's chest. Brooke moaned with desire as she started suckling each breast, swirling her tongue around the nipple before biting down slightly. Brooke's hand gripped the hair behind Rachel's head, encouraging her ministrations.

Rachel's mouth started moving farther south, leaving sticky skin in her wake. She paused at Brooke's naval, dipping her tongue into it before continuing on her journey down. She tugged at Brooke's shorts and Brooke raised her hips to help slip them down her legs. Rachel discarded the shorts to another part of the room. She then playfully snapped the waistband of Brooke's thong before ridding them of Brooke's body.

Brooke gripped the sheets on either side of her as she felt Rachel leaving tantalizing kisses on the inside of her thighs, anxious for what was to come. She didn't expect the sudden freezing contact of ice cream on her nether regions. The contrast of her hot skin and the cold substance shocked her and she gasped at the sensations created.

Rachel position her face between Brooke's legs and smiled at the writhing girl watching her before she dived in, making Brooke throw her head back into the pillows and let out a throaty sound. Rachel roughly licked the length of Brooke's sex, then sucked on her clit, tasting the brunette.

"Oh God, Rachel!" Brooke whimpered, her head thrashing into the pillow. Rachel added two fingers unexpectantly to Brooke's entrance, pushing them in deep receiving a scream from Brooke.

"HOLY SHIT! RACHEL!" Brooke yelled, bucking her hips wildly under Rachel's administrations. Rachel continued pumping her fingers in and out of her while her mouth lapped up the flowing juices. With a final thrust of her fingers Brooke came with Rachel's name on her lips. Rachel continued licking Brooke clean until Brooke's body went entirely limp under her.

Rachel kissed her way up Brooke's deliciously exhausted and sticky body until she reached the brunettes lips kissing the swollen lips deeply, letting Brooke taste herself mixed with sweet ice cream. Brooke groaned into Rachel's mouth, her hand resting on the other girl's cheek.

"Jesus Rachel. That was amazing!" Brooke said breathlessly to Rachel who was settling herself beside her looking satisfied with herself.

"I kinda figured that." Rachel said teasingly at a now blushing Brooke. Brooke fingered the ice cream carton.

"Damn. There isn't any ice cream left!" Brooke huffed. Rachel smiled and nuzzled Brooke's neck.

"I think I spotted some whipped cream in the fridge earlier." Rachel said and raised an eyebrow suggestively at Brooke. Brooke let a smile tug at her lips.

"I might have to take a shower first." It was Brooke's turn to raise an eyebrow suggestively at Rachel. A throaty chuckle escaped Rachel as she leaned in to plant a kiss on Brooke's lips, wrapping her arms around the other girl.

"I think there's room on my schedule for that."

* * *

A/N I got a few questions to ask my reviewers.

Hot or Not?

Is it in character?

Any improvements/requests?

Expect another update in the near future.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh, what is this thing for again?" Brooke whispered over her shoulder to Peyton.

"Charity event. The school is raising money for the less fortunate little kids." Peyton whispered back.

"Oh. Right. I knew that."

"Sure you did."

They, along with the rest of the cheer squad, were sitting around a large table preparing for a meeting with some VIPs in the gymnasium. Tables of other school clubs surrounded theirs. Brooke surmised it had something to do with the charity stuff. She lifted her gaze to the girl who was currently sitting across from her and a bit to the right.

Rachel was already burning holes into Brooke's head with her heated gaze. She was sloshing the liquid in her glass slightly and peering at Brooke from over the rim. Brooke held her gaze, then looked away, memories of what could only be described as a weekend sex-capade coming back to her. Rachel smiled cockily, turning back to a conversation with Bevin.

Peyton rolled her eyes at the exchange.

The doors to the gymnasium opened and in walked the principle along with other staff members and the mayor. All the students in the room stood and clapped. The principle went into an hour long speech gushing about the mayor and the little kids in need and blah, blah, blah.

All Brooke knew was that this was incredibly boring. She played with the fake champagne in the glass for a minute before looking over to Rachel. Brooke snickered to herself when she saw the redhead was half asleep, her head lolling slightly as she tried to keep her eyes open. Brooke figured it was from their past several sleepless nights.

'Well, we can't have this kind of behavior...' Brooke thought naughtily, slipping her bare foot out of her shoe. She double checked the length of the table cloth and her fellow teammates, all of whom did not seem to be paying attention to anything.

She rose her foot up and aimed it toward the direction of the unsuspecting redhead.

Rachel jumped awake in her seat, bumping her knee against the table top loudly, causing a few heads to turn in her direction. She smiled awkwardly and turned her head slightly to sneak a glance at Brooke Davis, looking completely caught up in the principle's long boring speech. But Rachel was certain that it was her foot currently caressing her leg. She glanced around the table, then relaxed under the touch, slipping her own shoes off.

Brooke smirked slightly when she felt Rachel responding to her. She decided to be bold and caressed the inside of Rachel's thigh. Rachel grabbed Brooke's foot with her hand and held it for a second before she started massaging it.

Their eyes met across the table. Rachel quirked an eyebrow in question. Brooke smiled at her, an idea forming in her mind.

It looked good in her head.

Brooke 'accidentally' thrust her drink in Rachel's direction, splashing the redhead with the liquid. Rachel jumped up in her seat, not expecting to have a drink thrown on her face and new dress. The principle paused in his speech and the room turned their attention on them.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Rachel said loudly to Brooke. Brooke stood as well.

"Well, _sorry_, it was an accident!"

By then, one of the staff members had arrived and asked them to step out of the room. Rachel and Brooke glared intensely at each other before walking out of the gymnasium. Peyton and Haley noticed neither of them were wearing shoes.

An awkward silence filled the room before the principle picked up where he left off and continued his speech, much to everyone's dismay.

"You know, I bet they're doing it." Bevin whispered aloud. The entire group of cheerleaders all stared at her for a moment before bursting out into laughter. If Bevin said it, it must be false!

Many heads casted agitated looks at the disruptive table again. The group stifled giggles and held their sides. What a stupid thought! Haley and Peyton caught each other's eye and shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

"Well, aren't you a wily one." Rachel said sarcastically as they entered the girl's bathroom, Brooke close behind her.

"Hey, I was bored! It was the first thing to came to me." Brooke defended herself. Rachel busied herself trying to wipe off the liquid stains on the dress with a paper towel. She gave up when the stains remained.

"Don't worry about it, I was going to probably end up ripping it off of you anyways." Brooke said stepping up to her.

"This is your dress you know." Rachel smirked when Brooke's mouth dropped open.

"Wha...what! Why are you wearing my dress?" Brooke demanded. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I just decided to steal it from your closet."

Brooke scowled and crossed her arms.

"You can't just go around wearing my clothes! Its mine! Now it's ruined!"

"Oh sure. If it was my dress, 'Don't worry about it'. When its your dress the world is bound to end!" Rachel said annoyed. Brooke looked at Rachel in all seriousness.

"You know, that joke won't be funny when the world does end because you ruined my dress."

She tucked a stray strand of hair behind Rachel's ear.

"Have I ever told you how much I like the wet look?" Brooke whispered. Rachel smirked.

"Actually, you have. About three times when we took that shower together."

"Well, can you blame me? You just look so freaking hot when you're all wet."

"So you threw a drink at my face?"

"Probably."

"You're such a hoe bag."

"And you're a dress-stealing bitch."

"But you like that, don't you?"

"Oh no, I sleep with you for your great personality and cute shoes."

"Shut up Brooke."

Their lips found other activities to engage in. When air became an issue they separated and Rachel grinned rakishly at the panting brunette.

"Let's get out of here." she suggested. Brooke smiled in agreement. Rachel took the other girl's hand in hers and led them out the door. They peeked around the hall to make sure it was empty before tip toeing away.

They made it halfway until they heard a door slam behind them. Brooke shoved Rachel into the nearest door and closed it behind them.

"Shit, what do we do now?" Rachel whispered. Brooke looked around the room and spotted a window. She rushed over to it and unlocked the hatch. Rachel looked skeptical.

"A window? Are you freaking kidding me?"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a baby, Gatina. Now climb out before we get caught."

Rachel reluctantly hiked up her dress and threw one leg over the ledge of the window, then the other. She paused and Brooke got impatient.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Your stupid dress is caught!" Rachel whispered harshly over her shoulder, tugging at the edge of the dress that was caught in the window. The jiggling of the door handle startled them both and Brooke shoved Rachel out the window roughly, the redhead tumbling out with a surprised shriek.

Brooke slammed the window closed before the door swung open dramatically.

"Gotcha!" Peyton yelled jumping into the room with Haley on her tail with a camera phone in her hand. Peyton paused seeing only Brooke standing like a deer in the headlights.

"Uh..."

Brooke got her bearings and put her hands on her hips.

"'Gotcha?' What the hell did you think I was doing?" Brooke asked the two. Haley closed her camera phone and smiled sheepishly.

"Where's Rachel?" Peyton asked suspiciously.

"How would I know where she is?" Brooke scoffed.

"Isn't that her dress right there?" Haley pointed to the window behind Brooke. Brooke looked behind her to see that Rachel's dress was indeed hanging off the side of the window.

"Huh. Well actually, this is my dress." Brooke pointed out.

"Then why was Rachel wearing it?" Peyton pushed, watching the other girl squirm.

"And why isn't she wearing it now?" Haley looked around as if a naked Rachel would pop out any second. Brooke shifted her feet, searching her brain for something to say.

"Uh, I let her borrow it. Then it got ruined so she took it off. You know how she's always removing her clothes for no reason. She's a real slut." Brooke tried to say casually, but Peyton and Haley saw it as tense.

"So she's just...walking around naked?" Haley asked suspiciously. Brooke waved it off.

"She's just...whoring around."

Peyton and Haley shared looks of amusement while Brooke checked her imaginary watch.

"Oh, would you look at the time! You two should be helping those little kids at that thing!"

"Charity." Haley supplied.

"Yeah, that!" Brooke said pushing them out of the room and shutting the door behind her. Peyton and Haley looked at each other.

"Well, that was funny." Peyton chuckled. Haley shook her head.

"Did you have to yell 'Gotcha!' when we went in?"

"Hey, you were the one with the camera phone!"

Haley smacked her arm, both laughing, while heading back to the gymnasium.

* * *

Brooke rushed back to the window and opened it, looking out for the redhead.

"Crap!" Brooke hissed when she saw no signs of Rachel.

* * *

Rachel dived behind another bush, hiding from a group of elderly people gathered in the courtyard. She was no stranger to being in her underwear in public places, but this was ridiculous! Rachel mentally cursed Brooke for putting her in this position.

She watched as a bus pulled in and children piled out.

Great! This was just great!

Rachel looked around for an escape opportunity. As fun as diving behind bushes were, she would have preferred something else. She saw an opportunity when the children and the ancient people turned their backs to her to pay attention to a speaker.

Rachel's eyes fell on her car across the parking lot and made a mad dash for it. She got halfway there before she heard a loud gasp. She looked over her shoulder and saw the mouths of a dozens of children drop open. She also saw who the speaker was; the frigging mayor was also gaping at her.

When she got to her car she tugged on the handle, finding it locked.

"SHIT!" she screamed in frustration, kicking the car with her bare foot then hopping around because she kicked the car a bit too hard. Rachel stopped, her eyes widening when she saw two security guards running in her direction.

What else was she supposed to do? That girl took off running in the opposite direction.

"Fuckity fuck fuck fuck!" Rachel breathed out to herself as she ran across the parking lot away from the security guards. She couldn't believe she was running away from the police half naked! This was the worse luck EVER!

She headed for the wooded area on the side of the school. Once she entered she tripped on a branch and started tumbling down a hill. She landed with a thud on her back in a pile of leaves. She scrambled to her feet when she heard shouting from above her and dived behind a large tree.

Rachel held her breath when she heard the foot falls of two people heading down the hill. There was a pause before she heard them moving in the opposite direction.

Rachel let out the breath she was holding when she couldn't hear them anymore.

"I am going to kill Brooke!"

* * *

"Rachel?" Brooke whispered looking behind another shrub. "Where are you!"

Brooke stood up straight when she heard a commotion coming from the courtyard.

"Oh no." Brooke hurried toward the sounds. She saw a bunch of kids with wide eyes and gasping old people pointing and speaking loudly. Brooke looked across the parking lot and her eyes widened when she saw Rachel herself sprinting away from two security guards, red hair whipping behind her. All she was wearing was a black bra and thong.

Brooke lost sight of her when she ran into the woods.

"Oh shit. Rachel is going to kill me." she mumbled before she started running across the parking lot in the direction where they went.

There was no way she was going to let those pigs get their hands on Rachel!

* * *

Sorry, no smut in this chapter! But I had fun writing this one. Hope someone found it as funny as I did!


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke ran until she made it to the edge of the woods where she saw Rachel and the security guards disappear. She looked around before stepping further in, seeing no signs of anyone.

"Rachel?" she whispered into the brush. She took a step forward and unfortunately did not see the large branch on the ground that sent her tumbling down a large hill.

Brooke landed face first into a pile of leaves. She lifted her head and spit out a mouthful of leaves, gagging and spitting.

"EW! EW! EW! (gag) That's so gross! (spit)"

"Brooke?"

Brooke whipped her head in the direction of the familiar voice.

"Rachel?"

Rachel's head popped out from behind a large tree trunk. Brooke breathed a sigh of relief and rushed over to where she was. Brooke gave Rachel a quick hug.

"Oh my God, Rachel! You have the worst luck ever!" (SMACK!) Brooke rubbed her cheek where Rachel smacked her.

"I deserved that."

"Damn straight."

Brooke looked over Rachel, stifling her laughter. She had twigs sticking out of her hair and dirt stains all over her. She looked like Tarzan's wife.

"It's not funny!" Rachel hissed at Brooke, who covered her mouth in amusement. "You don't look so hot either." Rachel said eying Brooke's now torn up dress and leaves sticking all over her body. Brooke scoffed.

"On the contrary, I always look hot. Even when I look like the Swamp Thing." Brooke retorted. Rachel opened her mouth to respond but shouting voices caused them both to jump. The two girls dived behind the same tree for cover.

"Did you hear that? I think it came from over here!" they heard, followed by the sound of feet running in their direction.

"Here's a thought." Rachel whispered before shoving Brooke out into the open. Brooke yelped in surprise before freezing when she was easily spotted.

"The crazy naked lady ran that way!" Brooke blurted out pointing a finger in the opposite direction. The two officers hurried in the direction where Brooke pointed.

"I swear that bitch assaulted me because she was jealous of my great body!" Brooke yelled after them as an afterthought. She received a whack in the back of the head from Rachel.

"Shut up and lets get out of here!" Rachel said impatiently, tugging the other girl's arm into the opposite direction where the cops went. They ran deeper into the woods side by side.

"What did you do anyways?" Brooke asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Oh, the usual. Streaking for the mayor and a bunch of diaper-ridden kids. Nothing involuntary or anything like that." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Hey! If it wasn't for me saving your ass just now you'd be on the show 'Cops' screaming "Don't taze me bro!"" Brooke responded. Rachel turned to her angrily.

"If it wasn't for you pushing me out that window, I wouldn't be running around in my freaking underwear!"

"If you had stayed put and not wander off, this could have been resolved immediately!"

"If you didn't decide to play footsy and spill your drink all over my dress"-

-"It was my dress!"

-"then this whole thing wouldn't have been an issue!"

Brooke opened her mouth, then shut it, unable to think of anything else to blame Rachel for. She scowled when she realized Rachel would win this argument. She tried a different approach.

"." she mumbled. Rachel turned to face her with a disbelieving look.

"What did you just say?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I said _sorry_. Pay attention next time so I wouldn't have to repeat myself."

Rachel grinned victoriously. "You're losing your touch Brooke Davis."

Brooke intertwined her fingers around Rachel's.

"If I remember correctly, you enjoy my touch plenty." Brooke said teasingly. Rachel rolled her eyes and scoffed, then sent a slight smile in Brooke's direction.

Brooke cracked up laughing out of nowhere. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I just can't take you seriously when you're looking like that." Brooke said flirtatiously, plucking a twig out of Rachel's hair and leering at her.

"Now's not the time to be checking me out Brooke Davis." Rachel said annoyed.

"Well, I'm not the one dressed like I had a romp in the woods."

"Why don't we fix that." Rachel said seductively putting an arm around Brooke's waist. They leaned in for a kiss, but jumped apart when a deep voice called out: "There she is!"

"Crap." the two girls said simultaneously before taking off in a sprint away from the cops running after them. They burst through the trees together to find a tall fence in their way. Without hesitation both girls climbed the fence and jumped over.

"It's a hotel pool!" Brooke hissed grabbing Rachel's arm and pushing her in. Rachel held on to Brooke's arm, taking her down with her and both fell in with a hard splash.

Two heads came back up and peeked over the pool's edge toward facing the fence. When they saw shadows come closer they ducked their heads under the surface, hoping not to be seen. The shadows paused at the fence, then continued moving past it. Both heads emerged from the water gasping for breath.

"Are they gone?" Rachel asked quietly. Brooke did a quick once over and nodded.

"I think so." she stated. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief and giggled lightly.

"We just can't catch a break, can we?"

Brooke also started giggling.

"Are you kidding? We should both be thrown in jail for that stunt we just pulled." Both girls laughed even harder until they were leaning against each other panting for air.

Rachel leaned in and captured Brooke's lips in a slow tantalizing kiss. Brooke put her hands on the back of Rachel's neck and tilted her head for better access. Rachel ran her tongue along Brooke's bottom lip before kissing Brooke deeper, her hands roaming her back.. Rachel broke from the kiss and placed light kisses along Brooke's jaw.

"Mind if I remove this?" Rachel purred into Brooke's ear, fingering the hem other girl's dress. Her voice alone would have pushed Brooke over the edge and it took a moment to respond.

"Its ruined anyway." Brooke squeaked, feeling Rachel run her tongue along the inside of her ear.

"Well, in that case..." Rachel ripped the dress from the back and tossed it to the side. Brooke was all over that as she pressed Rachel's back to the wall of the pool and kissed her hungrily. Her hand traveled south down Rachel's body, cupping Rachel's sex.

"If I'd known getting chased by cops was a turn on for you, we could have been on a crime spree." Brooke mumbled against Rachel's lips before attaching their lips again.

Rachel moaned into Brooke's mouth, feeling electric shocks travel up her spine as Brooke pressed her fingers against her. Her hips rolled against Brooke's hand.

"Hey, you two! Get out of the pool or I'll call security!" they a heard a deep voice call out from inside the hotel.

They immediately separated and ran out the pool, both now in their underwear. They quickly climbed the fence and hurried away, dripping wet and laughing their asses off.

* * *

R&R peoples! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

The window to the house slowly opened, letting in a gush of air and the sound of giggling. Brooke stumbled inside first through the window, landing on her side with a thump.

"Ow!" she cried before laughing even harder. Rachel poked her head in next and hoisted herself through the small opening. She accidently tripped on Brooke's body and landed beside the brunette. They both burst out laughing for the umpteenth time that day.

"I can't believe neither of us brought the key!" gasped Rachel in between bouts of laughter.

"I can't believe six different cars tried to pick us up on the way here!" Brooke laughed. Both girls sat up, holding their sides. Brooke leaned over and brushed her lips with Rachel's. Rachel placed her hand on her cheek and responded. Brooke parted and smiled.

"You look like crap."

"Look who's talking."

The two girls helped each other to their feet. Brooke was brushing herself off when she noticed Rachel was staring at her.

"What?" she asked. Rachel shrugged and brushed Brooke's hair behind her ear.

"Nothing. You just owe me a new dress." Rachel said playfully. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you Gatina, it was my freaking dress!"

"Whatever."

Brooke yelped in surprise when Rachel threw her roughly against the wall behind her.

"You're still mad about the whole pushing you out the window thing, aren't you?" Brooke said, wincing at being thrown into something hard. Rachel's face hovered in front of Brooke's.

"Absolutely furious." Rachel breathed out before engaging their lips in a bruising kiss in which Brooke gladly participated in. Rachel pinned Brooke's arms above her head and pressed her chest against Brooke's. Brooke's hands came loose and she settled them on Rachel's lower back, pulling her closer.

Rachel's mouth trailed to Brooke's neck where she placed light kisses there. She moved her lips down Brooke's chest and stomach, Brooke stroking her hair. Brooke felt the intense heat in her abdomen build with every touch of Rachel's lips to her skin. She pulled Rachel's head back to hers and kissed her hungrily, her hands skimming over the skin of Rachel's back.

Rachel's hands settled themselves on Brooke's hips as she brought up her knee in between Brooke's thighs, receiving a groan of pleasure from Brooke. Brooke, now straddling Rachel's thigh, was lifted slightly off the ground by Rachel who was using the wall as support.

Rachel covered Brooke's neck and collarbone with wet open mouthed kisses causing Brooke to shudder, her breaths coming in gasps. When Rachel bit down in a particularly sensitive spot, Brooke's hips bucked against Rachel's naked thigh inadvertently, causing Rachel to smile against her skin before paying extra attention to that spot. Brooke's breath shuddered as her hips rocked.

Rachel's grip on her hips tightened when she slowly dragged Brooke's hips down her thigh so their hips met, then dragged Brooke's sex back up. Brooke's eyes fluttered close as she moaned, feeling her wetness being spread over Rachel's thigh. She attempted to quicken the pace but Rachel just tightened her grip on her and continued the slow torture.

The sound of ragged breathing the only sound heard for a few moments as this continued. Rachel's lips found their way back to Brooke's where she caressed her tongue with her own.

Rachel's knees nearly buckled under her when she felt the brunette's hand slip unexpectantly to her sex. She wrenched her lips away from Brooke's as she gasped loudly.

"Bed. Now." Brooke whispered hoarsely into the redhead's ear.

Rachel figured it was a frigging miracle that allowed her to carry both Brooke and herself down the hall and into the bedroom. Once in the room both bodies collapsed on the bed, Rachel on top of Brooke. The next moments filled with hasty movements as they tore off what little shredded clothing they had left.

Brooke rolled them over so she was now on top. She kissed the panting Rachel under her passionately, her hand coming up to rake Rachel's thick locks behind her head. Rachel's body arched into Brooke as her lips responded to Brooke's caress. Her hands ran over Brooke's hips to grasp her ass cheeks, pulling her closer.

Brooke placed both her hands on either side of Rachel's head for support as she sat up slightly, grinding herself against Rachel's hipbone. Brooke sat up, fully straddling Rachel's thigh. Rachel stroked Brooke's sides as she rocked herself.

Brooke intertwined one of hands with Rachel's and kissed it tenderly. Rachel lifted her eyes to meet with Brooke's intense gaze, the moment held for a moment. Then Rachel leaned up and captured Brooke's lips in a heated kiss, hugging their bodies together as Brooke continued to ride her.

Brooke reveled in Rachel's groan of pleasure when she slipped her fingers into Rachel's nether lips, stroking the slick heat there before inserting them. Rachel buried her head in Brooke's neck, her breaths coming in short as her hips bucked against Brooke's hand uncontrollably. Their bodies found a rhythm quickly, primal sounds being emitted from both girls as they brought each other closer to the edge.

Brooke's grip on Rachel's hair tightened considerably as she felt herself tumbling over the edge, Rachel's name sounding from her lips several times. Rachel followed soon after, crying out her release against the skin of Brooke's neck. They both trembled violently before going limp and collapsing against the bed, breathing raggedly.

Rachel covered them both with the blanket, Brooke burrowing herself into Rachel's warm body.

"So, what kind of dress do you want?" Brooke whispered breathlessly against the skin of Rachel's shoulder, a satisfied smile on her face. Rachel smiled lazily and rolled her eyes.

"You don't owe me anything, Brooke." Rachel whispered back, skimming her fingers lightly over Brooke's body. Brooke placed feathery light kisses along Rachel's neck before kissing Rachel's lips.

"What are you talking about? You're my favorite ho." Brooke said smiling, receiving a swat from Rachel.

"You probably say that to all your hoes." Rachel said, amused. Brooke giggled a bit.

"I'm just charming that way." Brooke smiled. Rachel played with the brunettes fingers.

"Actually, I would use the word 'slutty', but call yourself whatever you want." Rachel retorted. Brooke brought Rachel's hand to her lips and kissed it.

"Rachel, I..." Brooke started, Rachel looked at her expectantly. "Never mind." Brooke murmured before settling herself against Rachel's body. Rachel sensed something was wrong but decided to let it go for now.

"You know, being on the run really does take it out of a person." Rachel said groggily, stretching like a cat. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and nuzzled her head into Brooke's hair. Brooke giggled lightly, convinced that a snuggling Rachel was the cutest thing she has ever seen.

"Don't you dare call me cute." Rachel grumbled though Brooke could hear the smile in her voice.

"Not in a million years, Gatina."

* * *

I know this chapter was a bit delayed, so I apologize. Hopefully this made that up, though!


	7. Chapter 7

AN- I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers who encourage me to think up more crap for this story.

* * *

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold your freaking horses!" Peyton yelled as she dragged herself to the door late at night. She flung the door open angrily.

"This better be good..." Peyton trailed off mid sentence when she saw what was on the other side of the door. Brooke stood on her doorstep with her head down, clothes slightly disheveled. When she glanced up to meet Peyton's eyes, Peyton saw that she had been crying. Peyton's anger immediately left her as she looked upon the broken girl.

Brooke sniffed and shifted self consciously. Peyton stepped closer to her and put a hand on Brooke's shoulder in a concerned way. Brooke couldn't help it when she felt a couple of more tears escape her eyelids. She took in a shuddering breath and lifted her head back up to look at Peyton's face.

"I screwed up. I screwed up bad." Brooke said barely above a whisper. "Could I crash here tonight?" she looked at Peyton hopefully. Peyton took her friend by the shoulders and led her indoors.

"What have you done now B. Davis? Tell me everything."

* * *

Earlier that day...

Rachel let the beat of the music flow through her and control her movements. The deep bass tones pulsed through the house filled with dancing adolescents. Rachel made her way through the bodies in the direction of the keg. Rachel filled her cup and brought it up to her lips to start her night, but stopped when she saw Brooke in the corner of her eye.

The brunette had a filled cup of alcohol in her hand and was surrounded by the opposite sex, trying to get her attention. Brooke appeared slightly tipsy, but seemed to be enjoying the attention. Just being the life of the party as usual.

Rachel rolled her eyes and lowered her cup, knowing she would have to keep a level head for Brooke's sake.

"Rachel! I haven't seen you in a while." Rachel heard a familiar voice and turned around to see Mouth approaching her. She smiled at her friend.

"Hey Mouth. Not really your scene, is it?" Rachel said smugly eyeing him. He smiled back and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah... I think I got invited by accident." Mouth said jokingly. "So what you've been up to?" he asked casually. Rachel groaned.

"You seriously don't want to know."

Rachel glanced in Brooke's direction, seeing that she was now dancing with one of the guys. He was starting to slide his arms around Brooke's waist.

Rachel imagined ripping those arms off and beating him with them.

"Rachel? Hello? I'm kind of talking to you here." Mouth waved a hand in front of Rachel's face. Her glare of death broke off and she looked at Mouth with a confused expression. He looked back to where she was looking and spotted the couple on the dance floor. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"You jealous or something?" Mouth said teasingly. Rachel blinked back a look of surprise.

"Jealous?"

"Of Brooke."

Rachel almost laughed.

"Oh please. That was so off target you killed someone on the sidelines." Rachel said sarcastically. Mouth's eyebrows joined in confusion and Rachel shook her head.

"Never mind. Why don't you have a drink?" Rachel offered handing him her cup which she decided not to drink. He gave her a skeptical look before bringing the rim to his lips and taking a sip of the stuff.

"So, where's your entourage? Aren't you usually the center of attention?" Mouth asked. Rachel smirked at him. She didn't really feel like she needed the attention anymore since Brooke.

"Sorry, I forgot my crowd back home today." Rachel retorted before glancing back to the place Brooke had been last. Brooke was not there now.

Mouth saw her gaze search the room frantically.

"Rachel, are you OK?" Mouth asked. It was a rare sight to see Rachel troubled by something. Rachel muttered something about ripping limbs and hurried off into the crowd leaving Mouth standing where he was, looking bewildered.

Rachel pushed through the crowds, searching for the familiar brunette with her eyes. The music blasting from the stereos seemed to reflect Rachel's urgency by screaming wild cords in a frantic beat. She made her way toward the nearest door, which led to the backyard. When she went through she closed the door behind her and the music immediately muted.

After a few seconds her hearing picked up on a familiar giggle over to her right. Rachel tip toed toward the sound, nervousness bubbling in her stomach.

"Stop it, o' she's a gonna kick yo ass." Brooke's voice giggled in the night. Rachel hurried toward the voices now.

"Shhhhh. Be quiet girl. I'm not finished with you."

That made Rachel's blood boil. She rounded the corner and saw the guy Brooke had been dancing with all over Brooke. Rachel saw red as she grabbed the back guy's jacket and yanked him off of Brooke.

"Get off of her!" She yelled at him as she pushed him away and stood in between him and Brooke.

He looked angry. A brief thought passed through Rachel's mind that this guy was pretty big and this was probably not the best idea. But that thought was fleeting as she planted her feet firmly and lifted her chin defiantly.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The guy yelled at her, getting in her face.

"I'm the girl that's a gonna kick yo ass if you don't get out of here right now!" Rachel yelled back, parroting Brooke's earlier words.

"Yeah! Leave ya' looser!" Brooke threw in from behind Rachel, swaying on her feet slightly.

The man sneered at the two girls. He eyed Rachel, who seemed to have puffed out her chest in defense against him. He huffed when he decided it was probably best not to beat up a girl and stalked off angrily. Rachel watched his back until he disappeared, then let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"That's right! Get the steppin'!" Brooke yelled after him. Rachel rolled her eyes and turned around to face Brooke.

"Brooke, what the hell was that? Why would you let that guy do that?" Rachel asked Brooke, trying to keep her anger and jealousy to a minimum. Brooke waved her off.

"He was cute. Just a bit of fun. Fun is fun!" Brooke responded with a big grin on her face. "Not like we're exclusive or nothing." she added. Rachel's jaw clenched angrily. That hurt. And Rachel didn't like the fact that it hurt.

"Why didn't I see this coming? Figures you would pull a stunt like this!" Rachel hissed. Brooke tried to roll her eyes but the world started spinning and she stumbled on her own feet. Rachel grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her upright.

"What were we talking about?" Brooke asked groggily. Rachel glared at her.

"Oh yeah! Why people got to be all blah about being exclusive? Just leave me alone!" Brooke pushed Rachel away, losing her own balance in the process causing both to stumble to the ground. Rachel pushed herself to her feet, leaving Brooke giggling on the ground.

'I will not cry. I will NOT cry.' Rachel told herself firmly when she felt the sting behind her eyes. Brooke sat up and waved Rachel away with her hand.

"Get the steppin' you whore! Leave me alone!" Brooke yelled at the redhead. Rachel groaned and started walking away.

"You know what? Get back to me when you're sober!" Rachel yelled over her shoulder while stalking away angrily. She heard Brooke snort behind her.

"Don't expect that to happen any time soon!" Brooke yelled after Rachel's retreating form. Brooke watched her form until she disappeared. It was then that her heart cried out for Rachel to come back. She leaned back on the grass, facing the stars. She could feel the pulse of music flowing through the ground. A wet trail formed down her face when a tear escaped.

"Crap." she mumbled before she felt her eyelids droop.

* * *

"Damn Brooke. What is with you and always screwing things up?" Peyton asked after Brooke recounted what happened earlier.

"I don't know!" Brooke said in a frustrated sigh. She had been surprised that Peyton already knew about her and Rachel. Peyton had said it was obvious. Either way, she was glad she had Peyton to talk to.

Peyton's gaze studied Brooke curiously.

"You're falling for her. And it scares you." Peyton stated with clarity. Brooke looked startled at this. She chuckled nervously.

"Why would you think I'm falling for Rachel?" Brooke whispered uncertainly. Peyton rolled her eyes at the fact she had to explain things to everybody.

"You tell me. Why Rachel? Last time I checked you two hated each other." she urged Brooke. "Besides the fact that she's good in bed." Peyton added. Brooke snorted in laughter.

"How would you know that?" Brooke laughed, mocking accusation. Peyton shrugged her shoulders.

"I know you wouldn't stick with someone if they weren't any good. That's a given." Peyton stated laughing as well. Brooke's head tilted in thought and put her finger to her chin.

"Hmmm. Something besides the fact that she's good in bed... This is gonna be tougher than I thought." Brooke giggled. Peyton tried a different approach.

"Tell me how you two started out." Peyton said. A smile lighted up Brooke's face as she remembered the day Rachel approached her.

"It was about a month ago, after a game. Everyone had left the locker room except me. When I opened my locker to get my stuff, a beautiful rose fell out. Then, out of nowhere, Rachel appears next to me and says that she thinks I'm hot. Then she kissed me. I was so surprised I didn't know how to react. Rachel admitting I was hot? Ha! It was the wildest sex I've ever had."

Peyton threw her hands up. "I did not need to know that last part!" She said, mocking disgust. Brooke ignored her.

"You know what, that's what I love about Rachel. Every time she wants something, she's like a damn pit bull on your pant leg. You can kick them away all you want but they just never shut up until she gets what she wants."

Peyton looked confused by this. "You love pit bulls attacking you?" Again, Brooke ignored the blond.

"In whatever situation she gets herself into, she comes out swinging. I love how she can be so confident, but no one would ever know how insecure she really is about herself. All she really wants is someone who would love her for who she is." Brooke trailed off, her thoughts surrounding the redhead.

Peyton smiled at the brunette. She had the most endearing look on her face talking about this girl that she hated so much not to long ago.

"She gets me, and I get her. She's my equal." Brooke said wistfully. Then Brooke looked angry.

"Damn that gorgeous redhead! She's got me talking all lovey-dovey!" Peyton burst out laughing at Brooke's distress. Brooke glared at her, but cracked a smile at the blonde's laughter. Peyton calmed down and tried to look at Brooke seriously.

"Look, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that you really like this girl. Just suck it up and apologize. Don't screw up your chances again." Peyton said. Brooke sighed.

"I know. It's just that every time feelings are involved, it gets complicated. Then I always end up hurt. I think I just did what I did because I wanted to hurt her before she hurt me." Brooke said sadly. Peyton considered what she said before she took her hand.

"Brooke, look at me." Peyton urged the girl in front of her. Brooke did as she was told. "If she gets that same look on her face talking about you that you got just now when you were talking about her, then you've got nothing to worry about." Peyton reassured her. Brooke smiled wearily at her friend.

"I've missed talking to you." Brooke whispered squeezing Peyton's hand. Peyton smiled back.

"What are friends for?" They hugged each other tightly.

Brooke knew what she had to do to fix things with Rachel.

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello? Haley speaking."

"Hey Haley, its Peyton."

"Oh, hey Peyton. What's up?"

"I've got the Brachel update. Brooke cracked first last night."

"I knew it! You owe me ten bucks."

"I know, I know."

"In your face, Peyton!"

"Don't get too excited."

"So, how did it happen?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now Brooke just left. That girl is on a mission from the looks of it."

"Would I want to know?"

"Probably."

..."Well?"

"I said I'll tell you later! We'll see how this thing goes first."

"FINE. But I want details."

"About that ten bucks... Would you take ten dollars worth of pencils?"

"What the heck would I do with so many pencils?"

..."Make a pencil city?"

"..."

"I'll give you your ten bucks tomorrow."

"That's more like it. OH! And you owe Nathan ten bucks as well."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"I told him what was going on and he put money in too."

"I hate you."

"He won't accept pencils either."

"Damn. There goes my pencil money."

"...You can't see me, but I'm giving you the blank face."

"Shut up Haley."

* * *

"You know that's creepy, right?" Rachel said lifting her head from her pillow to look at the doorway. Brooke was currently occupying the space in the doorway.

"What's creepy is that you knew I was here." Brooke replied quietly. She had been standing there for the past few minutes thinking Rachel was asleep on her bed. She hadn't known how to approach the situation, but was somewhat relieved when Rachel spoke first. Rachel sat up in bed, focusing her gaze on the brunette.

"Wasn't that hard to tell. You make a lot of noise entering the house." Rachel said in an amused tone. Brooke cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I do not."

"You do. And you did."

"Do I really?"

"Sounds vaguely like an elephant herd coming through the house."

"So I sound like you before the surgeries?"

"Shut up Davis." Rachel said in a serious tone, though her eyes twinkled in amusement.

Brooke smiled at the redhead, happy that she didn't seem angry at what happened that night. She took a step further into the room, keeping her hands behind her back.

"I got you something." Brooke said sitting next to Rachel on the bed. Rachel narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Its poison, isn't it?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, no." she said playfully before drawing her arms from behind her back. Brooke slowly placed a delicate red rose in front of Rachel. Rachel stared at the flower for a moment, surprised. She looked up at Brooke, then back down at the rose.

Brooke sat with a bit of uncertainty as Rachel gingerly picked up her gift. A smile slowly lit up Rachel's face as she gently fingered the rose petals. It had to be the most perfect rose Rachel has ever seen.

"Rachel, I think you're super hot, and I'm sorry." Brooke stated before she leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly over Rachel's.

"Oh, so you admit it?" Rachel replied, grinning as she remembered how she had first kissed Brooke. Brooke laughed.

"Yes, I admit it. I just want to eat you up." Brooke said, poking Rachel in the ribs. Rachel jumped and swatted away Brooke's hand, laughing. Brooke's eyes turned serious.

"But seriously, I'm sorry for what I did last night." Brooke said quietly. Rachel brushed Brooke's hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about it." Rachel whispered reassuringly before drawing her arms around Brooke in an embrace. Brooke hugged her back tightly sighing into Rachel's neck. Brooke knew that Rachel wasn't good with expressing her true feelings and wondered if she was more hurt than she let on. She pulled back and peered at Rachel.

"That's it? 'Don't worry about it'? Come on. I know you better than that Rachel."

Brooke could almost visibly see Rachel's wall come up, shutting emotion from her eyes.

"I'm fine. What did you expect? For me to plan some kind of sick revenge on you?' Rachel paused and rolled her eyes. "Of course you would. Not like my track record shows any different." Rachel said almost in disgust at herself. Brooke tried to take Rachel's hand but she pulled away. Brooke sighed.

"Rachel, please talk to me. Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" Brooke insisted with frustration in her voice.

Rachel laughed hollowly. She stared at the floor thoughtfully for a minute before turning to look into Brooke's eyes hesitantly.

"When I saw you with that guy I thought...I just thought that I lost the only good thing left in my life." Rachel answered just above a whisper.

Brooke was taken aback with what Rachel said. Rachel became very interested in the lint on the bed covers. Brooke studied the redhead in front of her, feeling her heart break.

Brooke's hand had a mind of its own as it reached out and grasped Rachel's hand, making sure she didn't pull away again. Her other hand came up to touch Rachel's cheek, lifting her face to look her in the eyes. Her heart broke further when she saw that Rachel's eyes were welled up with tears.

Brooke leaned forward, pressing her lips lovingly against Rachel's, trying to pour everything she felt for the redhead in that kiss. When she drew back a bit, letting her lips linger for a moment before opening her eyes to look at Rachel, she smiled when she saw the redheads eyes were still closed and her head was leaning into her hand.

"Whoa." Rachel murmured and Brooke's adoring smile grew wider at her reaction. Rachel's eyes finally fluttered open and she looked mildly embarrassed at her admission. She had never felt such a heartfelt kiss before. Brooke giggled a bit at Rachel's sudden shyness.

Brooke jumped off the bed suddenly, walking towards the window. Rachel's gaze followed her curiously.

"Tell you what. I know how to make it up to you." Brooke said opening up the bedroom window.

"Rachel Gatina, you get to push me out the window."

Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" she said incredulously to the smiling brunette. Rachel burst out laughing when Brooke nodded. Brooke rolled her eyes and waited patiently as Rachel recovered, wiping laugh tears from her eyes. She got up from the bed, putting her hand over her heart and walked toward the brunette with a big grin on her face.

"Brooke Davis, you would get pushed out a window for me?"

Brooke shrugged and smiled.

"I figured you'd get a real kick out of that."

Rachel shook her head disbelievingly.

"You're a crazy bitch, Davis."

"And don't you forget it, Gatina." Brooke responded playfully poking her finger into the redheads shoulder. Rachel considered the brunette in front of her seriously for a moment before reaching behind Brooke and closing the window.

"Why would I throw you out when I could have you here?" Rachel questioned as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's torso. Brooke in turn snaked her arms around Rachel's neck and nodded her head in agreement.

"You make a good point. Throwing a hottie like me out would be highly illogical and goes against all sane doctrine." Brooke said playfully rubbing her nose against Rachel's.

"We can't have that, can we?" Rachel agreed against the brunette's lips before kissing her fully.

"We might have to whip out those handcuffs for breaking the law." Brooke murmured thoughtfully, backing Rachel into the bed. Rachel scrunched up her nose distastefully.

"Let's not use the same handcuffs though. Those last ones were kind of uncomfortable." Rachel said as her head touched the pillow.

"Well, that's why it was called a 'punishment.'" Brooke said against Rachel's throat. Rachel rolled them over, pinning Brooke's arms above her head.

"Forget the handcuffs. I have other methods of torture." Rachel purred, kissing Brooke firmly on the lips. She teasingly touched her tongue against Brooke's before pulling back. Brooke smiled at Rachel through lidded eyes.

"I'll be your prisoner any day, Rachel." she murmured. Rachel smiled back before leaning down to nibble on Brooke's earlobe.

"I would almost consider that sentimental if you weren't looking so damn hot right now." Rachel whispered into her ear. Brooke smiled at the shudder created from Rachel's tone.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I always look hot?"

"Silence prisoner."

* * *

More to come!


	9. Chapter 9

May the Brachel continue!

* * *

Rachel's delicately brushed her lips over Brooke's naked lower back, kissing the skin there. Brooke sighed contently into her pillow, feeling Rachel's mouth and hands work her backside.

Rachel's hands massaged Brooke's sides, her expert fingers relieving tension in the muscles while arousing the brunette. Her hair skimmed lightly over Brooke's sensitive skin as her teeth nipped playfully, later lathing the irritated area with her tongue.

"I feel like I should be paying you for this." Brooke groaned out, Rachel's mouth exploring tortuously slow. Rachel lifted her head up for a moment.

"I only take cash. Gifts are acceptable." she said smugly before continuing her ministrations. Brooke smirked into the pillow at that. She lifted her head to watch Rachel, but felt the redhead's hand push her head back down.

"Down prisoner." Rachel mumbled.

"I thought we finished playing that game." Brooke said in an annoyed voice.

"We are. I just enjoy calling you my prisoner." Rachel snickered as Brooke grumbled something along the lines of 'damn torturous bitch.' Rachel had kissed her way up to between Brooke's shoulder blades when a ringing pierced the silence of their own little world.

Brooke reached over the side of the bed, searching for her pants that had been thrown hastily away a few hours before. When she felt them, she pulled her cell phone out from the pocket despite Rachel's protest.

"Hello?" Brooke answered in a sing-song voice. She cried "OW!" into the phone when Rachel bit down on her shoulder for answering the phone when she had told her not to. Brooke swatted at her, but Rachel just smiled satisfactorily into her shoulder.

"_Brooke? Are you OK? It's Haley_."

"Damn Parana." Brooke grumbled.

"_Excuse me_?"

"Not you Haley!"

"_Right. Well, Peyton told me what happened. Just calling to see if things went well with Rachel_."

Brooke paused in glaring at Rachel over her shoulder.

"Wait, you know too?"

"_I'd have to be blind and deaf not to know."_

"Right. Things could be going better, OW! Stop it!"

"_Sounds like love."_

"Hi Haley!" Rachel said into phone over Brooke's shoulder.

"_Hey Rachel!"_

"_Hi Rachel!_" they heard Nathan chimed in.

"Hey Nathan!" Rachel greeted.

"..._Bitch_." Haley grumbled. Brooke laughed before crying out 'OW!' again. Haley snickered into the phone.

"I heard that!" Brooke accused Haley.

"_I assume you two made up? I got five bucks on the line here!_"

"Five bucks on what?"

"_Um...Pencils_."

"Yeah, we're good."

"_Ha! Give it up Nathan!_"

"_Never!"_

Brooke heard struggling noises on the line before it went dead. Brooke hung up the cell, then whirled on Rachel and glared at her. Rachel started whistling innocently while twirling her hair in her fingers. Brooke pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You're so dead." she stated before threw herself at Rachel, tackling the redhead off the bed.

They tumbled to the floor in a heap, a struggle ensuing between the two. They rolled around on the floor, each trying to get the upper hand on the other, when Rachel finally released herself from Brooke's death grasp and tried to make a run for it. However Brooke took hold of her ankle and yanked her back down to the floor and threw herself on top of Rachel's squirming body.

"Gotcha you damn Parana!" Brooke yelled down at the girl she had pinned under her. Rachel tried to roll her eyes but found it was hard to do so when her face was being pressed into the floor.

"Get off of me! We're going to get rug burns again!" Rachel said. Brooke laughed.

"That's what you get for being you."

"Funny, I thought I got laid for being me."

"Silence prisoner!"

"Hey, that's my line you line stealing bitch!"

When Brooke started doing a tiny victory dance on top of her, Rachel took the opportunity to buck the brunette off of her and threw herself down on Brooke's body. Straddling Brooke's waist, Rachel started doing her own victory dance. But Brooke refused to go down easily and forced Rachel to the ground, their wrestling continuing again in the never ending battle of Brooke vs. Rachel.

"Say uncle!"

"Surrender!"

"Watch the hair!"

"No eye poking allowed!"

"Rug burn!"

"Burn bitch, BURN!"

"I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Spank me! I've been a bad girl!"

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

"Watch the stairs!"

"No wedgies allowed!"

"OW! My ass!" Rachel squealed when Brooke had slammed her against the ground. Brooke paused in her assault at the sound of Rachel in pain. Rachel reached behind her and pulled out the rose Brooke had given her last night.

"Oops. Damn thorns." she grumbled. They looked at each other, looking ridiculously disheveled from their naked wrestling and they both cracked up laughing. They laughed until their sides ached. Brooke wrapped her arms around the redhead and nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. Rachel's body still shook slightly from giggling. Brooke stroked the skin on Rachel's thigh.

"How's your ass?" she asked with a grin.

"It'll survive." Rachel said grinning back.

Brooke paused, as if hesitating to say something to Rachel but opened her mouth anyway.

"Rachel...I was kind of wondering about a little something... Not a big deal or anything, just wondering... I mean if its alright with you, that is. Nothing to look into or anything, but..um..." Brooke rambled nervously. Rachel looked impatient.

"Spit it out woman."

"Just wondering if you would maybe want to go out with me sometime. Like a dinner or something." Brooke said quickly, not meeting Rachel's eyes. Rachel looked stunned.

"Brooke Davis, are you asking me on a date?"

"Well, if you want to get all technical about it..."

"Exclusively?"

"Not like most people already know about us anyway."

"In public?"

"No, underground. Yes in public!"

"...Wow. You're full of surprises."

"Do you want to go or not?" Brooke asked exasperated. Rachel gazed at the squirming brunette curiously. She really hadn't seen that coming. Rachel had been secretly wishing they would stop tip-toeing around and just let it be. Especially after the whole almost getting arrested issue not too long ago. A sincere smiled lit up the redhead's face.

"I'd love to go out with you."

Brooke released a breath she had been holding. She didn't want to hide anymore. It was fun in the beginning, but all Brooke wanted to do now was let everyone know that she was in a relationship with a great super-hot chick. Not to mention it was pretty hard work hiding it when all you want to do is jump the damn gorgeous redhead no matter where she was. Not that she'd ever admit that to Rachel, though.

"Are you sure?" Rachel inquired. Brooke's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, of course. Why?" Brooke inquired back. Rachel gave her an obvious look.

"I hate to use the term 'coming out of the closet', but that's what comes to mind right now." Rachel deadpanned. Brooke looked thoughtful.

"Huh. Never really thought about it." Brooke whispered. Being with Rachel was so natural, she never thought about it being an issue.

"Doesn't bother me." Rachel said. Brooke gave her one of those triumphant smiles that Rachel always adored. Brooke buried her face in the crook of Rachel's neck and held the redhead closer to her body.

"Then fuck them all. I want to be with you." Brooke said just above a whisper with such conviction in her voice that Rachel was surprised. Rachel fought the tears she felt welling up in them.

"Damn you for getting me all mushy again." Rachel replied good natured, wiping a tear that fell from her eye. Brooke laughed into her neck, her warm breath tickling Rachel's skin. Rachel started stroking Brooke's hair lovingly.

"There's just but one issue to deal with now." Brooke said.

"I'm not paying for dinner."

"Damn it!"

* * *

Not over yet! Reviews are appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Brooke and Rachel's Day Out- Breakfast**

"Hey." said Rachel to Lucas at Karen's Cafe.

"Hey." said Lucas to the two girls sitting in a booth.

"Hey." said Brooke to Lucas who was standing.

Awkward silence.

"You girls hanging out together?" Lucas asked.

"Actually, we're on a date. _In public_." Rachel supplied.

"Yeah. _On a date_." Brooke said.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"Wait a minute... You two?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Brooke said. "We're a couple now."

"Yeah." Rachel said. "_A couple_."

"Yeah. _Exclusively_." Brooke added.

"Yeah." Rachel confirmed.

"Yeah." Brooke said.

Awkward silence.

"So, how long have you two been..." Lucas couldn't seem to get the idea through his head.

"Together?" Rachel supplied helpfully. Lucas nodded.

"Well, this is our first official date. But we've been together for a couple of months now." Brooke answered.

"Yeah. A month and a half to be _exact_." Rachel said.

"Yeah." said Brooke. "_A month and a half_."

"That's a long time." Lucas stated.

"Yeah." said Rachel.

"Yeah." said Brooke.

"Yeah?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah." said Rachel and Brooke simultaneously.

Awkward silence.

Rachel sipped her coffee. Brooke checked her finger nails. Lucas scratched the back of his head and coughed.

"Well, I'm off. I guess I will see you two ladies later." Lucas said.

"Yeah." Brooke said. "Later."

"Yeah. Later sounds good." Rachel said. Lucas smiled politely at the two women in the cafe and walked away, all the while thinking 'Yeah? Yeah!'

Brooke and Rachel watched him walk away, and then turned to each other.

"Yeah..." said Brooke.

"Yeah..." said Rachel. They sat in their booth quietly for a minute, sipping their morning coffee. Brooke put down her mug.

"Well, this was a successful breakfast date!" Brooke exclaimed excitedly. Rachel nodded vigorously in agreement.

"It totally was! I mean, that wasn't awkward at all!" Rachel said equally excited.

"Yeah!" said Brooke.

"Yeah!" said Rachel. Both girl's jumped in their seats when they heard Karen's voice yell out from behind the counter.

"If you two girls say the word 'yeah' one more time, I swear I'm gonna stick my foot so far up your asses it will come out through your ears, and that has never happened before in the history of mankind, but it will if I hear 'yeah' one more time! Do you hear me!" screamed out the mother of Lucas Scott with frustration and annoyance lacing her exclamation. Brooke and Rachel nodded in Karen's direction.

"Yeah. We hear you!" Rachel said.

"Yeah!" said Brooke. "We have ears!"

"Yeah!" said Rachel. "Ears!"

"Yeah!" said Brooke.

"Yeah!" said Rachel.

Both girls scrambled out of their chairs when they saw Karen throw down her apron and charge towards them. Out the door they flew and into Rachel's car they piled before hauling ass out of the parking lot. Karen stood at the door, shaking her head.

"Damn teens." she grumbled before walking into her cafe again.

**Brooke and Rachel's Day Out- Lunch **

"Your turn." Brooke said stealing the bag of chips out of Rachel's hands. Rachel huffed and opened her mouth. Brooke aimed and threw a large sized chip at Rachel's open trap. The chip landed inside Rachel's mouth lodging itself in her throat.

"Yes! Hole in one!" Brooke exclaimed, pleased with herself.

"gluh!"

While Brooke threw her hands in the air and congratulating herself for the good shot, Rachel put her hands to her throat and tried to gasp. Brooke started doing a victory dance, providing her own music. Rachel wheezed and tried to get Brooke's attention.

"Is this a new game?" Brooke asked excitedly. Rachel rolled her eyes despite her distress and tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Don't be such a sore loser Gatina." Brooke taunted. Rachel started hitting her own chest and coughing.

"Rachel?"

By this time Rachel was wheezing and heaving. Brooke's eyes widened and she frantically started pounding Rachel's back. After several attempts she grabbed her purse and knocked Rachel upside the head with it. The chip flew clear across the room, hitting some random guy in the eye, causing him to cry out and fall over backwards in his chair. Rachel gulped in lungfuls of air while Brooke fussed over her.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I should have picked a smaller chip! Why would you play such a dangerous game? You should know better than swallowing without chewing! Jeez, Rachel!"

Rachel glared at her through blood-shot eyes, the message clear: _Shut up or die_.

Brooke drew back from Rachel's death glare and shivered a bit.

"Um, check please!"

"WHO THREW THAT?" called out a booming voice inside the small restaurant. The few people in there froze at the voice. Brooke turned her head and saw it was the guy that got hit in the eye with the flying chip. Her eyes widened and she ducked in her seat. Rachel was still busy recovering when the man's eyes settled on her form.

"IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT!"

Rachel's eyes got all big and freaked out as she saw this pissed off guy stomping all threateningly in her direction. Brooke jumped out of her seat without thinking and stood in the man's path.

"Actually, I threw it!" Brooke claimed. "Sorry, I was aiming for the asshole sitting in that seat over there." Brooke pointed toward the man's seat. She paused as she let the realization sink into her face dramatically. "Oh, never mind! I did hit that asshole." Brooke deadpanned. The tall man was furious, the veins in his neck protruding wildly and his face turning red. He grabbed the brunette's collar roughly.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-"

He was immediately interrupted when Rachel threw the entire bag of chips into the man's face, then hit him over the head with one of the glass plates that was on their table, shattering the plate. The large man released Brooke from his grip and stumbled backwards. Rachel took Brooke's hand and they ran out of there, piled into Brooke's car and hauled ass out of the parking lot.

The man was left standing in their empty space, shaking his fist at them and screaming profanities.

Rachel turned to Brooke in the driver's seat and Brooke glanced at her.

"I think it's safe to say that we had a successful lunch date!" rasped Rachel mocking complete happiness. Brooke nodded her agreement.

"It was even better than breakfast!"

"Totally!"

**Brooke and Rachel's Day Out- Working**

"Hold still Rachel, I don't want to poke you with the pins-"

"OW!"

"See what happens when you squirm!"

"I swear you're doing this on purpose. OW!"

"That last one was to teach you a lesson."

"Teaching me a lesson, huh? Why don't we take this outside and we'll see who teaches who a lesson. OW! BITCH!"

"No trash talking allowed while working!"

"Why did I agree to be your model again?"

"Because you're the only one who would do this for free."

"Wait, I'm not getting paid?"

"I'll show you tonight how I'm paying you."

"...Quality time is great!"

"Nice to see your enthusiasm has returned."

"Well, you can be very persuasive."

"Damn right. I am the one with the needles."

"OUCH!"

"That one was actually an accident!"

"I am convinced you're trying to kill me today."

"Yeah, cause I have nothing better to do. 'Dear Diary, today I'm going to choke Rachel with chips. If that doesn't work, I'll poke her to death with needles! And I'll enjoy doing it too! BWAHAHA!'"

"Shut up Brooke!"

**Brooke and Rachel's Day Out- Grocery Shopping**

"Brooke I swear if you put another box of Pop Tarts into this cart, I'll kick you out of my house!" Rachel threatened. Brooke pouted and returned the Pop Tarts to their shelf.

"Don't be such a grocery Nazi Rachel." Brooke said, walking beside the redhead down the aisle.

"If you must know, I'm very budget oriented with my groceries." Rachel said. Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard. For real?" Brooke asked. That didn't sound like Rachel at all! Rachel tossed her a look.

"Yes, for real! I only get stuff that are absolutely necessary to survive." Rachel answered. Brooke gave her a blank stare.

"That's the biggest load of crap I have ever heard in my life." Brooke told her. Rachel punched her arm. Brooke laughed as she unsuccessfully avoided the blow. Rachel walked over to the side of the aisle.

"Of course, we can't survive without dessert toppings." Rachel said as she held up a bottle of strawberry syrup and a can of whipped cream, a sultry smile forming on her lips. Brooke licked her lips and smiled sensually back.

"I like how your mind works, grocery Nazi."

"If you call me that again, we won't be needing these."

"My apologies, Queen of Dessert Toppings from the land of Scrumptious Sex."

"Better. But I think I prefer the term 'Empress of the entire Universe'."

"Don't push your luck Gatina." Brooke narrowed her eyes playfully at the redhead. Rachel laughed and intertwined her fingers with Brooke's. The action was completely natural for them. They stared at each other intensely for a moment until Rachel turned her head first, smiling shyly. Brooke poked the redhead in the ribs and laughed when she jumped.

"Make sure to pick up some ice cream, Empress of the Universe." Brooke said sarcastically, smiling broadly. Rachel punched Brooke in the shoulder again. Brooke rubbed her shoulder and punched Rachel back, a bit harder. Rachel's mouth dropped open in surprise and moved to punch Brooke again but Brooke moved out of the way.

"Can't touch this." Brooke said in a sing-song voice while dodging another of Rachel's punches. Rachel huffed and advanced on Brooke with her fists up. Brooke yelped and started running away down the aisle with Rachel hot on her heels. Unfortunately Brooke was cornered when her exit was blocked off by some old lady with an over loaded cart that was moving slower than a snail on crutches.

Brooke whirled around and ducked when she saw a fist flying at her, causing that fist to collide headlong into the old lady. Rachel and Brooke watched with horrified expressions as the old lady fell over into a can display and knocked over the entire can tower which made a loud crashing sound. What was worst was that then the elderly woman slipped on one of the cans that exploded and fell on her back on the floor. Hundreds of eyes fell on the disaster site, then at the two girls standing there looking absolutely horrified.

Rachel snapped out of it first and rushed to the woman's side.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Are you alri-" (SMACK!) The old lady threw a mean right hook into the redheads face, and Rachel thought she saw stars before tumbling back into Brooke's arms. The woman stood up and pointed a finger at them.

"Damn teens tried to kill me!" her voice screeched loudly. Brooke thought briefly that she was a lot tougher than she looked as she tried to help Rachel to her feet before she saw a store security guard rushing in their direction. Rachel rubbed her jaw and stood upright again.

"They assaulted me! Arrest them!" the lady yelled in her screeching voice. Both of the girl's eyes widened.

"Grab the dessert toppings and run!" Brooke hissed at Rachel before taking off running in the opposite direction. Rachel ran behind her to keep up, rolling her eyes when she saw the brunette snatch up the whipped cream bottle from their cart as she ran past it.

"Haul ass Rachel!" Brooke yelled over her shoulder when she saw the guard catch up with the redhead. He made a grab for her but Rachel danced out of the way sending him sailing into the cereal display.

Brooke tossed a five dollar bill at the cashier before they crashed through the doors. The two women piled into Rachel's car before taking off out of the parking lot.

The security guard was left standing in their now empty space watching the car tear down the street, shaking his fist at them.

Rachel and Brooke drove in silence for an entire minute before Rachel glanced at Brooke in the passenger seat.

"I am so hot for you right now." Rachel said. Brooke turned her head to look at her in surprise.

"You too?"

* * *

That's only the first half of their day out! More to come soon. Please leave reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

I know. I haven't updated in, like, forever. Sorry for keeping y'all on the edge of your seats!

* * *

**Brooke and Rachel's Day Out- Getting Caught**

Today was Officer Barton's last day before retirement. And as far as he was concerned, he has seen everything. From hostage situations to petty theft, Officer Barton was your man. And after 40 years on the force, he was finally retiring. Nothing surprised this guy anymore. Not until he spotted a red Mercedes parked hazardously on the side of the road.

He pulled his cruiser over behind the Mercedes and noticed the car's windows were fogged up. He rolled his eyes and got out of the cruiser grumbling. Last thing he needed was to disrupt a man and woman doing their business on his last day. Barton walked up to the backseat door and rapped on the window.

"Tree Hill Police! Please get out of the car!" he yelled in his 'intimidation' voice. He heard muffled shrieks from inside and then movement.

"Five more minutes, then you can arrest us!" a muffled female voice yelled from inside. Officer Barton's eyebrows rose. That was new. He rapped on the window harder this time.

"Out of the car with your hands where I can see them!"

He now heard hushed voices coming from the back seat that sounded like arguing. The car door then opened and out tumbled a beautiful redheaded girl. Then behind her scooted out an equally beautiful brunette. Officer Barton's eyes widened in surprise. Both girls looked disheveled and flushed. This was new.

Rachel and Brooke's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion when the old police officer doubled over roaring with laughter. They glanced at each with a 'is he crazy?' look. The cop wiped tears from his eyes and straightened up, still chuckling.

"Now I've seen everything!" he said heartily walking over to his cruiser and getting in. Rachel and Brooke watched with bewildered faces as the cruiser pulled out and drove past them, the man's laughter still going. Brooke looked at Rachel with a 'wtf?' look and made the universal sign for loony with her finger. Rachel threw her the same look and shrugged.

"For a second I thought we were going to get arrested and we didn't even get to finish!" Rachel said, causing Brooke to burst out laughing. Brooke shook her head and leaned against the car.

"The next time you yell 'Five more minutes!' out the window I'm gonna make a run for it and you won't be able to stop me." Brooke said seriously, though a smirk played on her lips. Rachel laughed.

"Well, it is your turn to run from the cops in your underwear." Rachel replied, getting back into the driver's seat. Brooke let herself into the passenger seat and Rachel peeled out off into the road in the opposite direction the cruiser went. Brooke was still trying to process what just happened.

"It's, like, a friggin' miracle that we haven't gotten arrested today!"

"I know. I feel like Thelma and Louise."

"Without a cliff."

"Yeah, without a cliff."

"Yeah, witho- hey! Don't start that again!"

Rachel stuck her tongue out at Brooke, and Brooke swatted at her. Rachel responded by punching Brooke in the arm, keeping her left hand on the wheel. Brooke gasped and lunged at the redhead, swerving the car into the next lane.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" both girls screamed hysterically when the car swerved in front of a large truck heading in the opposite direction. Rachel yanked the steering wheel back and narrowly missed having being splattered in not so hot ways. The two girls gulped in air as their heart rates settled after that near collision.

"Holy whipped cream johnny depp spiderman!" exclaimed Brooke. Rachel shot her an incredulous look before settling her eyes on the road, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Remind me why we're dating again?"

* * *

**Brooke and Rachel's Day Out- Dinner**

"So. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Brooke asked Rachel with a teasing smile. Rachel glared at her from across the table.

"Fuck you."

Brooke smiled triumphantly. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Lets be serious Brooke. If anything you're MY girlfriend." Rachel argued. Brooke pouted.

"Why?"

"Because you're totally my bitch." Rachel said confidently. Brooke glared at her.

"I'm totally NOT your bitch! I'm nobody's bitch!" Brooke argued. By this time most people in the restaurant were looking over in their direction. Rachel leaned in towards Brooke.

"The leash we used the other day said otherwise." she said with a smirk. Brooke leaned in and hushed her voice to whisper.

"We agreed we'd never mention that in public!" she whispered harshly. Rachel sipped her champagne innocently.

The waiter arrived just then setting their food down in front of them. They began eating in comfortable silence. Rachel paused in eating and looked at Brooke. In the soft glow of the restaurant Brooke looked breathtaking in brown dress she was wearing. Her hair was pulled back, letting rings of her hair frame her face and shoulders elegantly. The diamond earrings she wore sparkled in the light. Rachel didn't realize she was staring.

Brooke lifted her fork halfway to her mouth when she noticed Rachel was gazing at her.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"You're so beautiful." Rachel breathed out, looking directly into Brooke's eyes. Brooke was taken aback by the sincerity she displayed. She lowered her fork and gazed right back at the redhead.

"Thank you." Brooke said softly. She watched the redhead as he went back to her eating. Brooke thought Rachel looked stunning in her black strapless dress and heels. The diamond pendant she wore around her neck accentuated her neck. She let her hair falls naturally over her shoulders. Rachel was sitting in front of a light, forming an aurora around her hair. The thought made Brooke smirk.

Earlier, when they were getting ready at their place, they had dressed in separate rooms. They made their big reveals at the front door. She had to admit that they made a hot couple.

"You scrubbed up quite nicely yourself." Brooke stated after a moment of silence. Rachel smirked.

"I would have preferred someone to help me scrub up." Rachel said in a low husky voice, causing Brooke to choke slightly on the bite of salad she had been chewing on. She tried to wash it down by taking big gulps from her champagne glass while Rachel snickered. Brooke patted her chest and cleared her throat, trying to look casual. Rachel kept talking.

"While we're dishing out compliments, this is a really great place you chose." Rachel said, looking around. Brooke smiled.

"The other times I've been here on dates, it didn't look quite like this." Rachel continued. The smile Brooke had fell from her face and was replaced by an annoyed look. "They must have redone something." Rachel mused, not quite catching her slip.

"Other dates, huh?" Brooke tried to sound casual but her voice was noticeably strained. Rachel looked back at her face as if realizing for the first time that she probably shouldn't have mentioned that.

"Just a few other guys!" Rachel tried to make it sound better but wasn't quite helping. Brooke stabbed her salad and shoved the fork into her mouth, chewing forcibly. Rachel frowned, then leaned forward curiously.

"Wait a minute. Are you...dare I say it...jealous?" Rachel asked with a slight twinkle of amusement in her eyes. Brooke scoffed loudly.

"Why should I be? I already know you're a hoe bag." Brooke said, keeping her focus on killing her salad slowly and without mercy. Rachel rolled her eyes at her.

"As if I'm the cheap whore talking." Rachel said. Brooke ignored her. Rachel tried again.

"Come on Brooke, you're not giving me enough credit...I didn't sleep with most of them!" Rachel argued. Brooke's chewing sped up. Rachel ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"Please Brooke, you don't have to be jealous." Rachel said softly, drawing Brooke's eyes back to her. Rachel bit her lip slightly.

"Don't be jealous of them because they're the ones that should be jealous of YOU, Brooke. Because compared to all the other dates I've had here, this is SO much better. I wouldn't trade this day for anything because you were in it, and you make me happy." Rachel stated with conviction. Brooke was held captive by Rachel's eyes, holding her own unflinchingly. "And as weird as it is, it makes me happy to know that you're jealous of something, no matter how insignificant they were compared to you, because it tells me that you give a shit. And no one has ever given a shit about me like you do, Brooke." Rachel's voice continued quivering slightly. Brooke's eyes were brimming with tears by now.

Rachel paused a moment. "That's why I love you." Rachel said firmly, amazingly her voice never cracking as she held Brooke's gaze. Brooke's eyes widened significantly at Rachel's last statement. Her head was spinning.

"You...what?" Brooke choked out. Rachel's eyes widened significantly as well, realizing what she had just said.

"That's why I _like_ you. That's what I meant to say, I swear!" Rachel tried to cover up frantically, her deer in the headlights expression never leaving her. Brooke pointed a finger at her in an accusing way.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"I did!"

"You said you _loved_ me! Too late to take it back!" Brooke yelled triumphantly. Rachel was about to say something else when Brooke quickly interrupted her.

"I love you too." Brooke said with an impatient tone. Rachel shut her mouth and looked at Brooke, shocked.

"You...What?" Rachel choked out. Brooke smiled even wider, scooting closer to the shocked redhead.

"Let me say it a bit clearer. I love you too, Rachel hoe bag Gatina." Brooke said softer this time taking Rachel's hand in hers. Rachel stared at Brooke slightly slack-jawed. Brooke reached over below her chin and snapped Rachel's mouth close, then took Rachel's face in her hand. Rachel's eyes brimmed with tears as she put her hand over Brooke's.

"I love you, Brooke cheap whore Davis." Rachel said affectionately back, tears finally streaming over. Brooke's own tears couldn't be held at bay as the two girls stood up and embraced each other in the middle of the restaurant.

The other patrons clapped some, not sure what was going on, but it looked like a moment you were supposed to clap at. Rachel and Brooke ignored them as their lips met in a mind-blowing kiss that left both of them breathless after only a few moments. Their foreheads rested together and Rachel looked Brooke in the eyes with an unmistakable look.

"I want you. Now." Rachel said in a raspy voice that left Brooke weak in the knees.

"Girl, you don't have to tell me twice." Brooke said quickly as she turned around to call to the waiter.

"Check please!"

* * *

You think that's the end of their day? Not a chance. More to come! Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Whoa! I got a wave of responses from the last chapter so I tried to write this one as quickly as possible.

* * *

**Brooke and Rachel's Day Out- In the car**

"Goddamn, Rachel!" Brooke growled swatting Rachel's hands away. She was currently trying to drive to their place as quickly as possible without getting them killed. Rachel wasn't helping much with her hands all over the place. Home couldn't have looked farther away.

"I don't think I'll be able to make it." Rachel purred in Brooke's ear, her hand running up Brooke's thigh. Brooke pressed on the gas a bit harder.

"Remember the last time we made in a car?" Brooke squeaked out as she felt Rachel's tongue in her ear. "I don't think we have that much luck left."

Rachel ignored her. Brooke's knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. A wandering hand finding its way under her dress was the straw that broke Brooke's resolve.

"Fuck!" Brooke hissed before swerving the car into the nearest empty parking area. She could feel Rachel grinning against her ear.

"Don't be too proud of yourself." Brooke muttered, unbuckling her seatbelt and stepping out of the car. When Brooke was out she hurriedly opened the door to the backseat but yelped when she felt someone pinching her ass. She whirled around to find Rachel standing behind her with a sly grin.

"How did you..?" was all Brooke could say before Rachel practically tackled her into the backseat. Rachel urgently fused their lips together in a mind-blowing kiss that left Brooke's head spinning. Rachel separated them to close the car door behind her then turned her attention back to the woman under her by fully straddling her. Neither of them thought they've been more turned on in their entire lives.

Brooke pulled Rachel's head down to her for more breathless kissing. Rachel didn't waste no time as she grounded herself down onto Brooke. The brunette moaned and ran her hands down to Rachel's back to cup her backside. Heavy breathing and soft moans and groans were the only things to be heard in their lustful haze.

"Fuck!" Brooke growled for the second time that night when she felt Rachel's hand on her center.

"You're speaking more and more of my language." Rachel said in a breathless whisper as she rubbed the brunette in small but hard circles. Brooke groaned and arched her back, begging for more. Rachel covered her neck with hot wet kisses before Brooke pulled her mouth to hers again. Brooke found Rachel's attitude extremely erotic as she felt herself become wetter by the second.

Brooke didn't break their hungry kiss as she flipped them over, so Rachel was now had her back against the seat. Brooke's hands caressed Rachel's breasts before running her thumbs over the nipples, feeling them straining against the fabric restricting them. Rachel gasped and her hips jerked when she felt Brooke's mouth on her right nipple. Brooke began moving her body sensually against Rachel's, gasping when she felt the redhead comply. Both hips began grinding against each other roughly. Rachel tugged desperately at Brooke's dress, wordlessly informing the brunette that they needed to get naked very quickly. Brooke couldn't agree more as she attempted to be rid of her dress without ripping it to shreds with impatience.

That's when a bright beam of light coming in through the window caused them to freeze their actions.

"Tree Hill Police! Come out of the car immediately!" said an authoritative voice from the other side of the door. Both girls groaned loudly in sexual frustration. They looked at each other, then at the window, then at each other again.

"Five more minutes!" both of them responded simultaneously.

* * *

"Hello?" Peyton answered the phone lazily. She had been in her living room watching a B-rated drama when her phone started ringing. She had found that her own life was more dramatic than what she was watching anyway.

"_Oh thank God you're home!"_ she heard Brooke's voice on the other end.

"Hey, Brooke!" Peyton greeted. A frown formed on her face. "I wasn't really expecting a call from you till tomorrow. Did your big date with Rachel go alright?"

_"Peyton, you would not believe where we are right now! They're trying to get me on resisting arrest charges, but all I wanted was five more freaking minutes. Is that so unreasonable? Peyton, you gotta get us outta here! I've had enough run-ins with cops today! They only gave us one call!"_ Brooke rambled. Peyton tried to process what she was saying.

"Brooke, slow down! Where are you?"

_"I and Rachel are in fucking jail!"_ Brooke screamed through the phone. Peyton held the phone away from her to keep her hearing in check.

"Jail?" Peyton asked before cracking up.

_"This isn't funny!"_ Brooke screamed at her again.

"So, what're you two in for?" Peyton asked playfully. She could imagine Brooke glaring at the phone and the thought made her smile even wider.

_"Oh, the usual. We assaulted girl scouts. Mooned city officials. Stole from the elderly. Egged Dan's house. Ran a secret underground dog fighting ring..."_

_"We were fucking in the car."_ Peyton heard Rachel's voice finally answer her question in the background. Peyton gasped.

"Ha! Are you serious? You actually let yourself get caught in the car? I thought you were a pro!" Peyton couldn't help laughing.

_"Can we not discuss this right now? You have to bail us out of jail! And I think that the cop that arrested us told all his buddies about what he caught us doing because everyone keeps giving us weird creepy looks." _Brooke told Peyton impatiently. Peyton shook her head in disbelief.

"Don't worry about it; I wouldn't miss seeing this for anything."

_"No pictures or I swear..!"_ Brooke started saying but was cut off by a male voice telling her time was up. She heard Brooke arguing with him before the line went dead. Peyton grinned and immediately started dialing another number.

"Haley? You have to come with me somewhere? You would not believe what our girls got themselves into! And bring your camera!"

* * *

**Brooke and Rachel's Day Out-Jail**

"OK, here's the plan. We'll tell someone to send us a cake-"

"I'm partial to pie."

"Fine, we'll have someone send pie. With a nail filer baked into it."

"Will we have to do our nails in jail?"

"Not only that, but we'll cut through the bars with them."

"I still think we should use the my spoon idea and dig a tunnel under the bed."

"Don't be silly Rachel; we'll have to do our nails sometime!"

"Point taken. But what if we accidentally swallow the nail filer?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"You mean I'll be the one to swallow the nail filer, die, and you can escape faster."

"Anyways!. We'll have a get-away driver."

"It's a shame I didn't have time to tattoo the prison's blue prints on my body."

"That's hot."

"I know."

(pause)

"What were we talking about again?"

"Our super-secret escape plan."

"Oh yeah. And what do we do if we're spotted?"

"I'll flash them!"

"Exactly! They won't know what hit 'em!"

"We're brilliant!"

"I know!"

(pause)

"We're never getting out of here alive."

"Tell me about it."

Rachel and Brooke sulked on the small bench inside their cell. Brooke was tapping her foot impatiently and looking at the clock on the far wall. She got up and started pacing around the small cell. Rachel watched her with her eyes, thinking that it was cute for Brooke to get all worked up.

"Where is she? I called her like, two hours ago!" Brooke said in a frustrated voice. Rachel rolled her eyes and patted the spot next to her. Brooke plopped down beside the redhead and sighed tiredly. Rachel reached over and pulled Brooke in to rest her head on her shoulder. Brooke felt all tension leave her when she felt Rachel start rubbing her back soothingly.

"Don't stress out too much you silly little whore." Rachel said, kissing the top of Brooke's head. "Peyton will get here, and then we can finally end this day with hot crazy mind-blowing brachel sex." Brooke smirked slightly, feeling her eyes close at Rachel's soothing voice.

"And if they don't show up, we could put that super secret escape plan of yours into effect and we'll be out of here in no time." Rachel continued in a teasing tone, resting her head against Brooke's.

"I think I like your spoons plan better." Brooke mumbled, feeling herself fading. Rachel closed her eyes as she was suddenly tired.

"Then how would we get our nails done?" Rachel mumbled back. Both girls sighed in contentment as they slowly lost consciousness.

"Love you." Brooke murmured before slipping into sleep.

"Love you too." Rachel responded, letting herself go.

Not a minute passed by when both were jerked awake by a flash of light that was so blinding that Brooke fell off the bench from surprise. They looked around wildly, finally seeing Peyton and Haley standing on the other side of the bars with cameras in their hands and big smiles on their faces. Brooke scrambled off the floor, Rachel right behind her.

"Hey! I thought I said no pictures!" Brooke yelled at Peyton, but was blinded by second flashes from the cameras. Brooke blinked rapidly, trying to see things other than spots.

"Trying to blind us or something!" Rachel said, rubbing her eyes. Haley grinned wider.

"Sorry, but we couldn't resist! You two looked so cute sleeping inside a jail cell together. You were like, love/jail birds." Haley and Peyton cracked up at the corny joke. Brooke and Rachel glared at them through the bars.

They continued glaring as Peyton and Haley posed together to take a picture, then posed with the cop that arrested them in the first place, then took pictures of them glaring.

"Are we ever going to be let out of here or not?" Brooke said impatiently, interrupting Haley and Peyton's picture day. Peyton sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine! You guys are no fun." Peyton grumbled playfully as she waved a cop over that had been waiting. A while later they were all in Peyton's car, driving to Rachel and Brooke's house.

"Alright you guys, no hanky-panky in my backseat." Peyton said to Brooke and Rachel who were sitting in the seat behind them. Haley snickered from the passenger seat.

"Hanky what?" Rachel asked with distaste. Peyton felt the need to elaborate.

"Fornication. Intercourse. The horizontal polka. Procreation. Doing the nasty."

"Fucking." Haley threw in. Everyone else in the car gave her strange look. "What?" Haley asked. Brooke rolled her eyes and swatted Peyton on the arm.

"Stop talking about it!"

"I just don't want you two getting arrested again!" Peyton said, laughing out loud. Rachel and Brooke glared at them again as Haley and Peyton laughed even harder. Haley pointed at them.

"You two are getting good at that!" Haley said, referring to their glaring. They laughed again and Rachel and Brooke exchanged annoyed looks. After they calmed down there was silence for a few minutes. Peyton cleared her throat.

"You know, now that you're both here, me and Haley got something to say to Rachel."

Rachel's eyebrows rose in surprise. Brooke narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Peyton..." Brooke said in a warning tone. Haley looked back at them.

"Don't worry Brooke, we're just going to have a little talk with your girlfriend here." Haley said. Brooke felt her face grow red at someone else referring to Rachel as her girlfriend.

"Lay it on me." Rachel said confidently, encouraging the two women in front of her to say what they were going to say. Peyton pulled the car to the side of the road so she could turn around and look Rachel square in the face. Rachel held her gaze and tried not to show that she was suddenly nervous about the topic of discussion. Peyton looked thoughtfully at Rachel.

"So. You interested in my friend, huh?" Peyton started in a teasing tone. Brooke groaned.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked. Peyton waved her off.

"You know that Brooke here is my best friend. I want what's best for her." Peyton started saying in a more serious tone. Rachel nodded nervously.

"We've known Brooke for a long time, and we know that you make her happy." Haley said. "But we can't help but wonder if you'll treat her right in the future." Haley said with a slight edge to her voice. Rachel remembered there was time when she had briefly con-quested Nathan and swallowed. Brooke looked on at the scene taking place with an uneasy expression. She didn't know what the heck Peyton and Haley were trying to do.

Rachel was silent for a moment, not wanting to say anything stupid. This was obviously a very serious subject. She looked over in Brooke's direction and their eyes connected.

"If I ever do anything to hurt Brooke," Rachel said quietly, looking directly at Brooke. "I don't know how I would be able to live with myself." Brooke was taken aback, as well as Peyton and Haley. The girls in the front exchanged a look of surprise, then back at the two girls in the back who seemed to have forgotten they existed.

Peyton cleared her throat loudly, breaking the connection Rachel and Brooke had formed.

"Alright, that settles it." Peyton said casually, turning in her seat to start driving again. Rachel looked at them with a bewildered expression.

"That's it?" she asked incredulously. Haley rolled her eyes.

"We're not blind; it's totally obvious that you're in love with our girl Brooke here."

Rachel's face burned and she glanced at Brooke with a smile. Brooke warmly smiled back.

"Yeah, and even if you did hurt Davis, we'd kick your ass." Peyton added with mock toughness. Brooke swatted at her again.

"You can stop torturing my girlfriend now!" Brooke said, annoyed. "You guys give the worst talks."

Haley and Peyton gasped in mock hurt.

"Hey! I thought we gave a pretty good talk there! Of course we were saving it for a guy, but look how that turned out!" Peyton said and they all laughed.

* * *

**Brooke and Rachel's Day Out- The goodnight kiss**

The two women waved goodbye at Peyton's car as it drove away. They walked up the remaining steps leading up to the house and stood on the porch.

"So. Is this kind of like, the end of our big first date?" Rachel said with a teasing.

"And quite a day it has been." Brooke said with a sigh.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I sure had fun." Rachel said. Brooke smiled at her.

"So did I."

They stood looking at each other with warm smiles. Brooke looked down at her hands.

"This is the part when I start fiddling with my keys." Brooke stated. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"You want a goodnight kiss?"

"Why would I? I don't kiss on the first date!" Brooke said, and Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"Bullshit!"

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Not really, considering we were arrested today for having sexual intercourse in a vehicle just a few hours ago."

"Oh, so you question my purity? I see how it is." Brooke mocked hurt. Rachel gave her a smug look.

"I know exactly how impure you can be." she said suggestively. Brooke smirked at her.

"Why don't you come over here and show me how impure you can be." Brooke responded in a sultry voice. Rachel smirked and leaned forward, brushing her lips against Brooke's. Then she pulled away.

"Goodnight." Rachel said seriously, bringing out her own keys and inserting them into the lock.

"Oh no you don't." Brooke said, turning Rachel around and fusing their lips together. Rachel brought her hand to the back of Brooke's head, entangling her fingers in her hair. Brooke continued kissing her, neither of them realizing that they were turning the key in the lock with their bodies and the door flew open from the weight and Rachel fell backward, taking Brooke down with her. They landed with a heavy thump on the floor.

"Ow." Rachel deadpanned. Brooke got to her feet and helped Rachel up. The redhead rubbed her back.

"I swear being involved with you is dangerous." she said. Brooke took her hand and started leading her to their bedroom.

"I'm pretty sure you'll feel better on your back." Brooke said with a hint of mischief. Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed painfully.

"Let me guess, you're going to be-lunge me with a pillow."

"That and a few other things I have in mind."

"Hopefully painless!"

* * *

I know! Long overdue smut is coming right up!


	13. Chapter 13

AN- Sorry, I know I haven't updated in forever and I apologize a thousand times over! I'm usually annoyed at people who don't update in long periods of time. So yeah, I'm annoyed at myself!

OMG, Rachel's back in OTH! It's absolutely heartbreaking to see her like that. :(

But 'tis all good!

* * *

Brooke led Rachel into their bedroom and pushed her down into a sitting position on the bed.

"Now you just sit here and I'll take care of you." Brooke said seductively, reaching over to retrieve a remote from the dresser. Rachel rose her eyebrows in curiosity.

"What are you up to Davis?"

Brooke stood in front of her with remote in hand and shrugged innocently.

"Nothing. Just a little bit of this!" she said dramatically pressing a button on the remote and music started blaring into the room.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world..._

Brooke's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened to the size of trashcan lids before scrambling to turn the music off. Rachel pressed her lips together to keep from bursting out in laughter. Brooke gave her a sheepish look.

"That wasn't nearly as dramatic as I was hoping it would be." she stated. Rachel nodded a 'mmmmhmmm'.

"Alright, let's try this one." Brooke said before pressing another button on the remote.

_I like big butts and I cannot lie..._

"NOOOO!" Brooke screamed at the stereo. Rachel's vision was blurred by tears from trying to keep in the laughter. Her ribs started hurting. Brooke mumbled something angrily at the remote before frantically pressing buttons on it.

_Y-M-C-A..._

_It's raining men..._

_Hey Hey You You I don't like your girlfriend..._

_Where have all the good men gone..._

"AAARRRGGGG!" Brooke screamed out. Rachel held her shaking sides as tears streamed down her face. This was to much. Brooke felt Rachel take the remote away from her and looked at her in annoyance. Rachel looked red in the face from lack of oxygen.

"Brooke stop. You're killing me." Rachel choked out in a shaky voice before clapping her hand over her mouth. Brooke put her hands on her hips as she watched the other girl shaking with bottled up laughter. "Why the hell do you even have those songs?"

"Go ahead and laugh! All I wanted was some romantic music and I find out I have a bunch of crap on my iPod that you weren't supposed to know about!" Brooke yelled throwing her hands up for emphasis. That did it for Rachel. She howled with uncontrollable laughter much to Brooke's chagrin. She crossed her arms and waited for the redhead to shut up. Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to sober up.

"I'm sorry! It was a nice thought, but.." Rachel felt more laughter coming on and tried to hold her breath. Brooke poked her in the ribs and she set off with laughter again. Brooke started walking back to the door.

"No strip tease for you. You come back one year!" she yelled, holding her finger up.

Rachel sobered up immediately and grabbed a hold of Brooke's wrist before she could make it out the door.

"Wait a sec! Did you just say strip tease?" Rachel asked, her eyes darkening at the thought. Brooke smirked at her.

"That was all I had to say to get Rachel Gatina to submit to me?" she said in mock thoughtfulness. Rachel ignored her.

"Why didn't you say so? I could of provided music by myself!" Rachel said incredulously. Brooke laughed.

"You would provide the music?" she asked mockingly poking a finger in Rachel's chest. Rachel looked offended.

"I could! _It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes. I am getting so hot I'm gonna take my clothes off!" _Rachel started singing and doing a little dance at the same time, making Brooke start howling with laughter herself. Her laughter was infectious and Rachel joined her in the laughing.

"Girl, I love you too damn much." Brooke said breathlessly after laughing so hard. Rachel grinned at her.

"I love YOU too much. Damn these pesky feelings!" Rachel said. That made Brooke laugh again.

"They aren't so bad." Brooke said smiling softly at the beautiful girl in front of her.

"Not as bad as I thought they would be." Rachel said leaning into Brooke. An intense look was shared and Brooke smiled slyly.

"How about that strip tease?" she asked in a low voice.

"I'll join you." Rachel said quickly, surprising them both. Brooke looked thoughtful before smiling deviously.

"Removing clothes has always been YOUR specialty." Brooke said standing up. Rachel stood up as well, facing the other girl.

"You know me so well. Especially for occasions like these." Rachel said in a sultry voice, reaching behind her to start unzipping her dress slowly. Brooke's eyes watched Rachel's hands work their way down her back teasingly. Brooke kicked off her own heels enthusiastically across the room.

"Not in a hurry, are we?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow at Brooke's shoe tossing.

"Fuck yes." Brooke growled, surprising herself then blushing slightly. Rachel smiled before slipping her dress off her shoulders. Brooke's eyes followed the dress fall, pooling around Rachel's feet before dragging her eyes slowly up Rachel's completely naked form. Her mouth suddenly went dry and her eyes darkened considerably as she took in every luscious detail of Rachel's body.

"I thought you would feel that way." Rachel said, interrupting Brooke's dirty thoughts. Brooke started to reach for the redhead but Rachel pulled back.

"Oh no little miss impatient. First I want to see that strip tease." Rachel told her in a low and husky voice, leaning back on the bed until only her elbows propped her up. Brooke made a low whining sound in the back of her throat before she could stop herself. There was nothing more she wanted to do at this moment than pounce on the redhead and have her way with her until she was screaming her name in ecstasy. Rachel cocked her head to the side.

"I'm waiting."

Brooke licked her lips and settled her predatory gaze on the redhead.

"Alright, Red. You asked for it." Brooke said in a sexy voice.

Brooke then reached up and removed the pin from her hair that had been holding it up and shook her hair out. She looked at Rachel with a sexy smirk before turning her back to the redhead and reaching behind her. Rachel's eyes watched excitedly as Brooke's expert hands teasingly drag down the zipper of the dress till it was at the base of her spine. The elegant fingers paused for a moment, as if for effect, before removing it completely from her body with a dramatic sweep of her hand.

Rachel's mouth suddenly went dry.

"Made a stop by Vickie's. You like?" Brooke purred, enjoying the attention from Rachel's hungry gaze. She was wearing a red lace bra and matching boy shorts. Rachel licked her lips and her eyes slowly made their way to Brooke's.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Rachel asked distractedly. Brooke flashed her dimples at the redhead.

"I think it's now time for...the love scene." Brooke revealed. Rachel smiled saucily at the brunette and lifted herself till she was standing on her knees and moved herself to the edge of the bed.

"More like the super brachel smut fest." Rachel countered. Brooke smirked at her and strutted irresistibly towards the edge of the bed where Rachel was kneeling to stand in front of her.

"I like the sound of that." she drawled in such a low octave that Rachel's mind followed the sound of her voice in its every note before she focused on Brooke's lips that were turned up in a smirk and slightly parted. Rachel hooked her fingers in the waist band of Brooke's lingerie and pulled her closer until their bodies pressed together.

"Brooke," Rachel started to say but Brooke cut her off.

"Let me guess, 'I need to shut up'?" Brooke said slowly and teasingly, making sure Rachel felt her breath on her face. Rachel gave her an annoyed look before it grew into a pleased expression.

"Good. You're learning." she stated before crushing her lips against Brooke's, who kissed her back with as much heat. Rachel leaned back, silently urging the brunette to follow her and Brooke complied eagerly, settling herself on Rachel's body. They continued kissing each other passionately before Rachel pulled her head away.

"We forgot the dessert toppings." Rachel said breathlessly. Brooke ignored her and kissed her again.

"Forget the dessert. You taste good (kiss) all (kiss) by (kiss) yourself (kiss)." Brooke whispered sensually before kissing her deeply. Rachel let out what sounded like a moan and a sigh, and it drove Brooke wild with lust. She nipped at Rachel's lips before working her way down her neck and onto the curve of her breast. Rachel's hands held onto Brooke's head as she gasped at the sensations Brooke evoked.

Rachel's back arched into Brooke and her eyes closed when she felt the brunette take one of her sensitive buds into her mouth and whirled it around her mouth with her tongue. Brooke reveled in the noises of pleasure being emitted out of her girlfriend and paid equal attention to her other nipple.

Rachel reached behind Brooke and attempted to unhook her top but found resistance. Brooke sat up and attempted to help her in its removal but the bra was surprisingly stubborn.

"Easy-off my ass!" Brooke growled in frustration. Rachel was growing extremely frustrated and finally reached up and ripped the strap in half, freeing Brooke's breasts from the evil material. Despite the destruction of clothes taking place, Brook found Rachel's eagerness easily the hottest thing Brooke has ever seen. In a hurry she stood up from the bed and removed the bottom part of her lingerie (she hadn't been planning on keeping it on longer than thirty seconds anyway) and set her eyes on the tousled redhead who was beckoning her with her heavy-lidded eyes.

"Where were we?" Rachel asked and Brooke pounced almost before she could finish the sentence. Both girls moaned at the skin on skin contact and resumed in their furious kissing, making love to each other's mouths. Rachel ran her nails down Brooke's spine, making the other woman writhe in desire.

Brooke started kissing her way down Rachel's body, down between her breasts and onto her abdomen where she dipped her tongue into the redheads belly button before continuing south. Rachel moaned breathlessly as Brooke's mouth and hands worked her into a high state of arousal. She rose her head slightly when she felt Brooke's breath on her and watched quivering as Brooke gave her an evil smile before diving into her.

Rachel's head slammed into the pillow behind her as she cried out at Brooke's ferocious attack on her. Brooke took no prisoners as she went at Rachel like an animal dying of thirst. Brooke flattened her tongue against her and roughly licked her length, making Rachel scream and grip the sheets on either side of her.

Rachel felt the pressure building in her abdomen and reluctantly reached down and pushed Brooke's forehead lightly away from her.

"Wait." she barely managed to say. Brooke looked up at her with confused eyes but crawled back up Rachel's body. Rachel pulled Brooke's head down and kissed her breathlessly, tasting herself.

"Let's go for it." Rachel stated, leaning her forehead against Brooke's. Brooke nodded slightly and grinned down at her. She knew exactly what her girlfriend meant by those words. Rachel grinned back and eyed Brooke's position, who was straddling her at the abdomen. Rachel smiled naughtily at Brooke and started scooting herself below Brooke until she was face to crotch. Rachel blew up into her and Brooke shuddered and gripped the headboard in anticipation.

Rachel then grabbed Brooke's ass and pulled Brooke down onto her mouth and started french kissing her. Brooke lashed out at the headboard and gasped Rachel's name. A brief thought passed through Rachel's mind that she was happy the neighbors didn't live so close. Brooke slapped the headboard with the palm of her hand when she felt Rachel flick her clit repeatedly in fast succession before dipping her tongue into her and then repeating the process, flicking her tongue against her clit.

The headboard of the bed rattled violently as Broke gripped it and bucked against Rachel's face, with Rachel still gripping her from behind to keep her in place. Brooke's eyes were starting to roll into the back of her head when she stopped suddenly and separated herself from Rachel.

"Wait." Brooke rasped out in a deep clearly aroused voice. "We're going for _it_, remember?" Brooke stated, looking down at Rachel and they both smiled at each. Rachel scooted up and leaned up to capture Brooke's lips in another passionate round of kissing.

They continued teasing each other into the night, bringing the other to near orgasmic bliss before pulling away. Neither of them has ever been in such a heightened state of arousal before for such a long period of time, and was savoring every second of it. Several hours later, both women have worked up a sweat and their bodies were sleek with accumulated arousal and their hair was damp and wild.

Both were on their knees on the bed, Brooke behind Rachel with the redhead's back pressing into her front. Rachel's hand had reached up behind her to grab Brooke's hair and was breathing raggedly and tiredly.

"Give up yet, red?" Brooke growled into Rachel's ear hotly, her fingers already inside her pumping slowly. Rachel whimpered and bit her lip in ecstasy. Brooke crossed her fingers inside Rachel and she gasped and bucked her hips into Brooke's hand. Brooke grinded herself into Rachel's backside, both women shaking with insatiable want. Rachel felt her insides quivering, ready to explode any second.

Brooke felt Rachel grip the wrist of her hand to stop her. Rachel turned her head to give Brooke a loving kiss and looked at her through hooded eyes which Brooke found to be completely breath-taking.

"Not quite." Rachel whispered in a wavering voice. Both knew they couldn't last much longer and they were at the last of their strength, but Rachel wanted this experience to last as much as possible. Brooke found herself on her back, and Rachel angled herself on her side, with her head near Brooke's feet.

Rachel nestled herself between Brooke's legs so that their clits were touching and started grinding herself on her. Brooke's mouth opened, but no sound came out, completely caught up in the sensations.

"God, yes..." Rachel hissed out between grunts as she moved her hips against Brooke's. Brooke started moving herself along with Rachel's rhythm, grunting herself at the next level of breathless eroticism. Their damp bodies continued boring down on the other, both straining for a release.

"Surrender… this time?" questioned Brooke in a desperate voice, feeling something powerful build up through her entire body at an alarming rate. Rachel answered her with an especially sleazy thrust against her, slowing her pace considerably.

"You?" Rachel whispered, managing a torturous smirk even as she was so deliriously close herself. Dying for the inevitable waves of bliss to drown the both of them.

Every breath Brook took was accompanied by a longing moan, desperate for release. "Draw?" she rasped, rolling her hips in such a way she knew drove the other woman crazy. Tears pricked at Rachel's eyes at how overwhelming the pleasure was. Giving in, she nodded wordlessly, clenching her eyes shut as she lost control of her own body.

They intertwined their fingers, locking their bodies together one last time before both exploded with orgasmic pleasure and sound. Orgasm after orgasm crashed against their bodies like a stormy ocean, threatening to overtake and drown the both of them in sheer power. They had both been holding out from this to see who would be able to last longer against the other's sexual prowess. In the end they both succumbed simultaneously. Two bodies have never been closer.

Silence hung in the air for several minutes, just the sound of heavy breathing filled the still air as they both recovered from what was the strongest night of love-making in their lives. Rachel finally managed to crawl up into Brooke's arms lovingly and they held each other bonelessly.

"Holy whipped cream johnny depp spider man." Rachel panted breathlessly into Brooke's neck. Brooke looked down at her for a moment before they both broke out in giggles.

Brooke kissed the top of Rachel's head, both of them ready to pass out from the hours of love-making.

"God, Rachel. That was... Fuck, I love you so much." Brooke whispered, tears coming to her eyes, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable. The powerful night seemed to have broken down any remaining resistance to her own feelings, and couldn't deny anything when her body ached so wonderfully. And it was all for the beautiful woman in her arms now.

Rachel felt it too; letting her heart open up to Brooke completely in a way she hadn't known was possible. She lifted her head from where she was resting it on Brooke's chest and looked into the brunette's eyes. She wiped away a tear from Brooke's beautiful face, feeling her heart displayed in her eyes.

"I am so in love with you, Brooke Davis." she whispered, her voice cracking, but still looking Brooke dead in the eye. Brooke wiped away one of her tears and pulled her head in for a gentle kiss that conveyed all the emotion they felt for each other in that moment.

They spent the rest of the morning and afternoon curled contented and satisfied into each other, bodies and spirits intertwined.

* * *

I'm thinking the next chapter is going to be the last chapter. Reviews are my happy pills!


	14. Chapter 14

This is it peoples :(

* * *

Rachel's mind slowly became aware of the warmth that surrounded her. She breathed in a distinct smell that she has come to be familiar with and her eyelids fluttered open. A soft smile touched her lips when she saw Brooke's face merely an inch away from her own.

They each had their arms draped over the other with their fronts pressed together, curves melding them perfectly together. Brooke had draped her leg over Rachel's hip and kept her there in with vice grip. Rachel thought she looked absolutely adorable.

Rachel lovingly brushed Brooke's hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. Brooke stirred slightly and snuggled closer to her. The thought struck Rachel that she wanted to do something for Brooke. Something totally romantic, she decided.

After savoring their embrace for a few more minutes, Rachel reluctantly disentangled herself from the brunette as gently as she could.

Brooke was going to be totally romanced up.

* * *

Brooke banged on the cell's bars as hard as she could.

"Hello? Anybody out there?" She called desperately.

"I'm here, Brooke." she heard an angelic voice behind her. Brooke turned around and saw Rachel standing there in her Raven's cheerleader uniform.

"Rachel?" Brooke asked dumbly. Rachel smiled her angelic smile at her and the prison cell lit up. That was weird.

"I brought the ice cream, just like you wanted." Rachel said sweetly, pulling out a carton of ice cream from thin air.

"Chocolate flavored, yeah baby!" Peyton said, appearing out of nowhere then disappearing again. Brooke gave Rachel a 'WTF' look. Rachel shrugged her shoulder.

"It's your dream, not mine." Rachel said in a bored tone, brushing her angelic hair from her angelic shoulder.

"Well, I kind of figured it was dream since I wouldn't describe your skanky ass as anything angelic in real life." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Too bad your going to wake up before you put me to any good use." Rachel said in a angelic tone, giving Brooke a sympathetic look. Brooke eyed Rachel suspiciously for a moment.

"No thanks, I prefer the real thing anyways." she said finally, deciding angelic Rachel was creeping her out.

"The real thing, yeah baby!" Peyton said enthusiastically appearing out of thin air and vanishing as suddenly as she came. Brooke looked around in bewilderment.

"What the hell is Sawyer doing in my dream?"

Rachel smiled her creepy angelic smile before opening her mouth.

"Oh shit!" Rachel said, smile still in place. Brooke gave her a weirded out look.

"Okay, this dream is getting too weird, even for me." Brooke said holding up her hands.

"Where the fuck is the fire extinguisher!" Rachel yelled, louder this time.

"Shut up!" Brooke yelled at her.

"FUCKING STOVE!" Rachel yelled, sounding completely real this time.

Brooke jerked awake at the angry screams. She groggily tumbled out of bed and followed the loud ruckus as fast as she could manage in her hazy state.

When she got to the kitchen she became fully awake as she witnessed Rachel put out the last of the flames from the stove with a fire extinguisher. She stared in disbelief as Rachel lowered the extinguisher and gave the stove a hard kick with her right foot which made her yelp in pain and she started bouncing around holding her foot when she accidentally dropped the extinguisher which landed on her other foot.

Brooke covered her ears with her hands as Rachel screamed in pain then let out a stream of curses at the top of her lungs. Brooke removed her hands from her ears when Rachel went silent and rushed to her side.

"Oh my gosh, Rachel are you okay? Are you hurt?" Brooke asked removing the heavy extinguisher from her girlfriend's foot. Rachel hurriedly wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Brooke an apologetic smile.

"Ow." Rachel whispered. Brooke helped Rachel lean against her and led her to a seat at the table. Rachel winced as Brooke examined her now clearly bruised foot.

"You crazy ass bitch, you scared me half to death." Brooke said sarcastically but tenderly. Rachel gave her an annoyed look.

"Were they evil?" Rachel asked suddenly, eyeing Brooke's form. Brooke looked at her in confusion before looking down at herself. She suddenly realized that in her morning rush she had forgotten to put on any clothes and was now completely naked.

"Well, if they prevented you from seeing me in all my glory, then yes; they were totally evil." Brooke quipped, referring to the clothes. Rachel gave her a saucy smile.

"I'm not complaining."

Brooke looked over her shoulder at the now blackened stove.

"Was it evil?" Brooke asked playfully. Rachel let out a sigh.

"Well, if it burned the romantic morning-after breakfast I was attempting to make you to a black crisp, then yes. It was totally evil." Rachel said going for a playful tone but failing miserably. Brooke looked upon the redhead and felt her love for Rachel swell at her words.

"I'm sorry I woke you. The stove probably committed suicide at the idea of me cooking." Rachel said, a smile gracing her lips. Brooke grabbed some ice from freezer and put them in a plastic bag. Kneeling down in front of Rachel she pressed the bag to her foot, causing Rachel to wince again.

"Thank you." Brooke said softly. Rachel raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you talking about? I destroyed your breakfast." Rachel said as if Brooke missed what had happened. Brooke smiled a bit wider.

"You crushed your foot trying to do something nice for me. So I'm saying thank you." Brooke elaborated. Rachel's gaze softened as she heard the brunette.

"You're welcome. I guess." Rachel said, glancing back at the stove on the last part of her response. Neither of them spoke for a couple of minutes before Rachel spoke up.

"Brooke, you're going to have to put on some clothes or I'm going to take you on this kitchen table, injured foot or not." Rachel said seriously. Brooke rolled her eyes at her.

"Rachel Gatina: Horny even in the face of evil stoves and fire extinguishers."

Rachel scoffed at her.

"I'm sorry. That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Rachel deadpanned. They glared at each other for a moment.

"Have I said 'I love you' today?" Brooke asked. Rachel shook her head, pouting slightly.

"I love you." Brooke said leaning forward and covering Rachel's pouting lips with her own. They each pulled back and smiled adoringly at each other.

"I love you too." Rachel said before bringing their lips together again. The kiss became more heated as time pass and Brooke was practically in Rachel's lap, bag of ice forgotten.

_Ding Dong _

Both girls jumped apart in surprise at the sudden interruption. Brooke groaned and started for the door.

"Damn people always interrupting when things get interesting!" she yelled at no one in particular. Rachel was going to point out she was about to answer the door in her birthday suit but was too late when Brooke yanked the door open anyways.

"What?" Brooke asked in an annoyed hurried tone. The woman on the other side blinked blankly at her before holding up a package and a clip board. Brooke snatched the clip board and signed it quickly before snatching the package as well. The woman popped her gum and walked away casually, as if a crazy naked lady had not just answered the door. Brooke closed the door behind her and shook her head.

"Who was it?" Rachel asked from her chair. Brooke walked back to her and plopped herself in a chair next to Rachel.

"It's a package."

"No shit, Sherlock." Rachel said laughing but was silenced by a glare from Brooke. The brown wrapping was ripped off the small bundle impatiently. It was a photo album. The cover spelled out "_Brachel Moments_".

"Why do I get the feeling Haley and Peyton are behind this?" Rachel said amusingly.

"Aren't they always?" Brooke answered. They both leaned over curiously as Brooke opened the photo album. They stared in awe as each page was turned, filled with pictures neither of them were aware were taken.

Brooke and Rachel on the cheer squad. Brooke and Rachel fighting. Brooke and Rachel smiling at each other. Brooke and Rachel stealing a kiss behind the bleachers. Rachel running away from the police in her underwear. Brooke and Rachel in jail, sleeping. Brooke and Rachel glaring at the camera, and many others. The last one feature Peyton and Haley grinning into the camera with a caption under it saying "_We love you guys_!"

"Those sneaky bitches." Brooke said shaking her head. "You'd think they had no lives."

Rachel laughed and pulled the album to her.

"I'm claim this one." she said pulling out one that featured Brooke flipping off the picture taker.

"Haley kept following me after practice with her camera, but I guess I was in a hurry to come home to you." Brooke said, chuckling slightly. Rachel laughed too and started looking through the book again. Brooke stood up in front of Rachel.

"I guess I should make us some coffee so we could pay a little visit to our stalking friends. And maybe put some clothes on. Maybe..."

"Um, Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"You're standing on my foot."

"Oops. Sorry babe."

"Naked ass whore. Bet you did that on purpose."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

(pause)

"Love you, babe."

"Love you more."

As much as things change, some things will always remain the same.

END

* * *

AN- It's been fun (sob). Thank you to all who reviewed, y'all know who you are :) Thanks for supporting my first OTH as well as first slash fic. If I inspired anyone to write their own Brachel story, then I've completed my goal.

A sequel is a definite maybe. Lol, don't want to say anything for certain but I'm seriously considering it.


End file.
